Filiation Spécieuse
by Elayan
Summary: Une jeune fille débarquée d'on-ne-sait-où, qui va entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard. Mais une lettre signée T.E.J. va bouleverser ses études... Je vais essayer de ne pas trop bouleverser le cours des tomes 5, 6 et 7.
1. Victoire

La pluie faisait rage sur Londres. Un éclair déchira la nuit, et dans la lumière fugitive, les mots « Square Grimmaud » apparurent en lettres d'or l'espace d'un instant.

Deux silhouettes encore emmitouflées dans leurs longues capes de voyage dégoulinaient dans l'entrée du numéro douze.

- Ah, c'est toi Severus ! lança Sirius d'un ton dédaigneux en revenant à la pièce à vivre.

Le professeur de potions ne prit même pas la peine de relever et le suivit en ôtant sa cape. A l'étage au dessus, penchés par-dessus la rambarde, les jumeaux Weasley observaient la scène.

Au milieu d'un murmure de conversation, la voix de Molly éclata :

- Comment ?? Elle est encore dans l'entrée ??

Elle hurla encore quelques secondes, avant de se ruer hors de la pièce à vivre. Elle s'attendrit cependant rapidement en considérant la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle et qui n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce.

Avec toute sa douceur de mère, Mrs Weasley lui ôta son manteau.

- Une fille ?! s'étonnèrent les jumeaux, en manquant hélas de discrétion.

Molly releva la tête et reprit son ton de lion enragé en reconnaissant ses fils.

- Que faites-vous donc là, tous les deux ?! Voulez-vous bien retourner dans votre chambre ? Allez !

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter et s'enfuirent rapidement, en se promettant toutefois de revenir tôt ou tard pour glaner quelque info supplémentaire…

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être curieux ces deux là… Mais dis-moi, ma chérie, reprit Molly en se radoucissant soudain, comment te sens-tu ? Tu es gelée !

La jeune fille la regarda entre ses longues mèches noires comme l'encre dégoulinantes de pluie. Ses grands yeux, à la triste couleur d'un nuage de pluie, semblaient encre assombris par un trop récent chagrin. Elle passa une main sur son front : pas de fièvre. Pas pour très longtemps, toutefois, si elle restait à grelotter sur le palier !

- Dis-moi, comprends-tu l'anglais ? demanda Molly à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Un peu. Je suis un peu lente, mais mon père m'a appris.

- Aussi rapidement ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley pour elle-même. Enfin, là n'est pas la question ! Viens avec moi.

Elle lui prit les épaules et l'entraîna vers la pièce à vivre.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Victoire. Victoire Lokaa.

Elle l'entraîna vers la cheminée, où crépitait un joli feu de bois.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix-sept.

- Dix-sept ans… Mes jumeaux ont dix-huit ans, et Ronald en a seize. Peut-être t'entendras-tu avec eux ? Ah ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en voyant du monde venir de la cuisine. Victoire, voici Sirius : c'est à lui qu'appartient cette maison. (Le fugitif ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard méfiant). Juste derrière, Arthur, mon mari (qui lui lança un chaleureux sourire), puis Remus et Minerva.

Le professeur Rogue suivait en silence, comme à son habitude.

- Mais d'ici peu tu connaitras tout le monde, je te le garantis, ajouta Molly avec entrain.

Victoire eut un maigre sourire. Mrs Weasley lui désigna le fauteuil le plus proche des flammes :

- Installe-toi, je reviens tout de suite.

La jeune fille resta immobile, gênée, puis elle croisa le regard de Rogue qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et elle se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise.

Elle s'asseyait à peine que Mrs Weasley revenait déjà, les bras encombrés d'une épaisse couverture de patchwork et d'une grande serviette éponge, ainsi que, flottant dans son sillage, un plateau de beignets appétissants, une énorme tasse de chocolat fumant nappé de chantilly et une paire de chaussons duveteux.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Victoire dormait profondément, parfaitement sèche et emmitouflée dans la couverture.

- Je vais monter ses affaires dans la petite chambre sous les combles, dit doucement Molly. Elle n'a qu'un seul sac ?

- Elle n'a rien voulu emporter d'autre, confirma Severus, debout dans un coin de la pièce.

Mrs Weasley hocha lentement la tête en regardant la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement.

- Perdre sa mère si jeune, murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même. Ca doit être terriblement dur. Le voyage jusqu'ici n'a pas été trop difficile ?

- Trois jours à cheval jusqu'à la Porte de Diã Ihrtà, le reste s'est vite fait. Elle a eu du chagrin pour sa mère, mais il n'est pas dans les coutumes Diãhraë de pleurer bien longtemps les morts.

Molly lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

- Minerva, reprit-elle, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle rentre en cinquième année ? Elle a pourtant dix-sept ans !

- Le règlement est très strict là-dessus, Molly, et vous le savez, répondit sèchement la sous-directrice de Poudlard. Il est tout à fait impossible d'entrer en sixième année sans être titulaire du BUSE. Et puis, même sans cela, je pense qu'elle aura assez de difficultés pour rattraper le niveau.

- La Magie coule dans ses veines, intervint Rogue.

- Il y a _deux_ magies dans ses veines ! répliqua McGonagall. S'il est vrai que la Magie et le Don se confrontent à égale proportion, elle n'a jamais utilisé que le Don !

- Elle sait se servir d'une baguette magique.

- Severus, je comprends que vous vouliez la défendre, et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais cela ne changera rien, elle entrera en cinquième année.

Chacun se tut. Il était inutile de se disputer pour si peu. Rogue jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fillette, et McGonagall crut y déceler une lueur d'attendrissement.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle s'adaptera très bien, dit Molly. Mais elle aura besoin de vous, Severus. Tous les enfants ont besoin de leur père quand ils n'ont plus leur mère pour les guider.


	2. Rencontres

- Rogue a une fille ?! s'exclama Ron.

Le trio des héros de Rowling se trouvait dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, en compagnie des jumeaux qui venaient de leur rapporter leur trouvaille.

- Allons, calme-toi ! fit Hermione. Ca arrive à beaucoup de gens, tu sais ?

- Oui, mais… _Rogue_ ! Est-ce que tu imagines un peu le démon ?

- Je t'en prie, Ron ! Tu ne la connais même pas !

Harry sa tourna vers les jumeaux et parla un peu plus fort que ses deux amis :

- Vous avez réussi à apprendre quelque chose d'autre ?

- Plein de choses ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Elle s'appelle Victoire, commença Fred.

- Elle a dix-sept ans, continua Georges.

- Elle va rentrer en cinquième année.

- Elle a perdu sa mère il y a peu.

Les deux rouquins se concertèrent du regard un bref instant :

- Et elle est plutôt jolie !

- Tu vois Ron ? s'exclama Hermione. Elle n'a rien de démoniaque !

Ron haussa les épaules en grommelant un « Elle est peut-être mauvaise… », mais personne n'y fait vraiment attention, car on venait de frapper à la porte. Ginny entra comme chez elle en demandant d'une voix joyeuse :

- On peut entrer, Victoire et moi ?

Ladite brune suivait timidement.

- Bien sûr !! lança Hermione d'une voix suraigüe en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elle se jeta presque sur Victoire et l'enlaça chaleureusement :

- Bienvenue, Victoire ! dit-elle avec un immense sourire. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, ravie de te rencontrer.

- Victoire Lokaa, ravie aussi, répondit l'autre avec un sourire plus léger.

- Tiens, tu ne portes pas le même nom que ton père ? grinça Ron, encore vexé.

Victoire le dévisagea un instant, mi-surprise, mi-gênée, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione l'interrompit d'un grand geste :

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un idiot. Il est vexé.

- Oh, fit seulement Victoire.

- Tu connais déjà Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peut-être pas Fred et Georges, et Ronald, ses frères, et Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter, répéta Victoire en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce nom…

- 'Entendu parler' ?? s'écria Ron, soudain sorti de ses gonds. Seulement 'entendu parler' ?? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de t'adresser à Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ? Le seul, et l'unique, qui a pu résister à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !!

- Ron, arrête ! cria Harry.

Victoire semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas… bredouilla-t-elle, confuse. Je ne…

- Ron, tu es ignoble ! gronda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Le rouquin se renfrogna et sortit d'un pas rageur. Un silence froid se fit dans la chambre. Hermione tapota le bras de Victoire et lui dit doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il n'est pas méchant. Il a juste eu quelques… _soucis_ avec son professeur de Potions. Il regrettera, j'en suis sûre !

Victoire hocha lentement la tête. Soudain elle leva les yeux sur Harry.

- Je me souviens quand j'ai entendu ton nom, Harry Potter. Ma mère m'en a parlé, une fois.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que tout le monde la regardait avec attention.

- Je viens d'un autre monde, énonça-t-elle, Diã Ihrtà, un monde très proche du vôtre – en terme de distance magique. Mon époque pourrait être comparée avec votre Moyen-Âge, en un peu différent, bien sûr. Ton ennemi, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à nouveau à Harry, a aussi fait parler de lui dans mon monde. On l'appelle Möryàk, ce qui veut dire la Mort, l'Ombre… Il a été chassé par une organisation Aë Sitaï il y a plusieurs années et depuis on ne l'a plus revu là-bas. Mais ma mère a toujours eu des contacts avec ce monde, et elle m'a parlé de toi.

- Excuse moi, mais… l'interrompit Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'un Aë Sitaï ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les magiciens, chez moi. La Sorcellerie n'existe pas, donc… Je suis métissée, précisa-t-elle, anticipant la question qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on n'en ait jamais entendu parler ? demanda Harry.

- Les Mondes Annexes est au programme de septième année, répondit Hermione en prenant son fameux ton doctoral, mais uniquement en spécialisation Histoire de la Magie… Je trouve ça dommage, ça doit être très intéressant !

Harry confirma presque ironiquement.

- On peut te poser une question délicate, Vic ? demanda Fred.

- Eh bien… oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Rogue… il est comment en père de famille ?

Victoire se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte que tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.

- Vous savez… je n'en sais vraiment rien. (Elle sentit comme un souffle de déception). Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant… il y a deux mois. C'est lui qui m'a conçue, c'est lui qui doit s'occuper de moi à présent… Mais je ne saurais peut-être jamais s'il fait un bon père ou non.

Chacun parut déçu, ils auraient aimé savoir ! …et vous aussi, je n'en doute pas ;-p


	3. Premier Bond de Coeur

Victoire s'était installée devant la cheminée, avec un gros livre diãhraë pour lecture. Ce recueil parlait d'une guerre qui avait eu lieu des siècles auparavant, avec tant de détails qu'il en devenait ennuyeux…

Soudain, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Charlie ! s'écria une voix un peu rauque. Tu n'étais pas en Roumanie ?

Victoire jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil : Sirius entrait dans la salle, suivi par un grand rouquin qui s'étirait.

- J'y étais, confirma ce dernier d'une voix claire, mais j'ai quelques jours de vacances, j'en ai profité pour venir vous voir.

- Ta mère va être ravie. Je vais la chercher.

- Merci, Sirius.

Charlie soupira, s'étira une fois de plus, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. Son regard rencontra bien vite celui de Victoire, laquelle sursauta presque sous la puissance du bond que fit son cœur.

- Oh, salut. On ne se connaît pas, je crois.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil juste en face d'elle. Il la dévisagea, lui sourit et se présenta :

- Charlie Weasley.

- Victoire Lokaa, répondit-elle en bredouillant à peine – ce dont elle fut très fière. Enchantée de te rencontrer. Ginny m'a parlé de toi.

- En bien, j'espère ?

- Elle m'a parlé des dragons, confirma Victoire avec un sourire.

- Tu aimes les dragons ?

- Dans mon monde, ce sont des créatures particulièrement respectées.

- Ton monde ? répéta Charlie, curieux.

- Diã Ihrtà.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il, soudain enthousiaste. On dit que des milliers de dragons vivent là-bas, et qu'ils ont leur liberté propre, et qu'ils ont une intelligence incroyablement développée, et même des dons de voyance ! C'est vrai, tout ça ?

Victoire se sentait un peu surmenée, tout à coup. Elle se concentrait de son mieux pour être sûre de bien comprendre avant de répondre.

- Pour certains, c'est vrai. Il y a quelques Grands Dragons que l'on voit peu et qui sont connus pour leur sagesse. Mais il y en a aussi de plus bestiaux, et certains sont même dressés pour l'Armée des Chevaliers Dragons.

Charlie en resta muet de saisissement, le visage arborant le sourire béat d'un enfant émerveillé. Victoire le considéra un instant : ses yeux verts étincelants, son visage aux traits forts et doux à la fois, et ce sourire si charmant… Elle se retint à la dernière seconde de l'embrasser.

- Charlie, Charlie, mon petit, tu es là ? s'écria la voix de Molly.

- Oui, Maman, je suis rentré, répondit le grand rouquin en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient, Victoire s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise. Ca avait été la plus belle des discussions qu'elle avait eue depuis bien longtemps. Elle contempla les flammes, elle les regardait danser, se contorsionner. D'ailleurs, avec un peu d'imagination, elle pouvait voir une danseuse infernale se déhancher sur une musique imaginaire, frapper son tambourin de ses bras souples, bondir avec élégance, tourner, virevolter…

- Victoire !! lança sèchement une voix sombre et dure.

La jeune fille sursauta. Dans les flammes, une danseuse miniature se désintégra en une poussière de braises. Les lèvres sèches, le front brûlant, Victoire haletait, comme après un effort incroyable.

Elle tourna lentement la tête et se retrouva face à celle de Rogue. Son visage était impassible, mais son regard était lourd de reproches. Victoire se rengorgea difficilement.

- Este me perdiàth, articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Derrière le professeur de Potions, Charlie, Molly et Sirius l'observaient.


	4. Le Don de Victoire

Petit mot en réponse à Rosine

Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour trouver des titres… J'avoue, c'est ma bêta-reader qui m'a trouvé celui-ci ^^' Elle n'avait pas bu – du moins je crois – mais elle a toujours eu cet esprit un peu décalé… J'admets, il a fallu qu'elle me l'explique xD

La Filiation Spécieuse est en termes plus simples le Lien Trompeur. Une relation d'un père à sa fille, certes, mais sans émotion, juste un devoir de société. Je trouve cela logique : Severus Rogue n'a eu de sentiments qu'une fois dans sa vie, et la perte de cet être cher (Lily Evans, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris ;-P) a dû devenir un immense barrage à la moindre émotion.

Ce qui a amené la conception de Victoire, vous le saurez plus tard. Et je pense que je répondrais à toutes les questions qu'on puisse se poser au fil des épisodes (après tout, les Reviews sont faites pour ça ^^).

Je précise aussi : Victoire est née dans ma tête il y a bien longtemps, et son affiliation à Severus s'est faite un peu après la sortie du tome 6. J'ignorais donc encore qu'il avait aimé Lily (mais je m'en doutais un peu, vous le remarquerez plus tard) et je n'aurais jamais imaginé de notre auteur préférée, j'ai nommé J. K. Rowling, appellerait Victoire l'un de ses personnages de l'Epilogue ^^'

Je rajouterais juste quelques mots, pour remercier ceux qui auront lu jusque là, je reconnais que je suis hors tempo… Et merci à Rosine, bien sûr, qui commente chaque chapitre ^^

N'hésitez pas à le faire, vous non plus, ne serait-ce que pour me critiquer pour un détail ;-P

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

- Récapitulons, dit Sirius d'une voix forte, interrompant ainsi tous les blablas incessants. Victoire est une Aë Sitaï. Les Aë Sitaï, qui sont un peu comme les sorciers de notre monde, utilisent le Don, équivalent à la Magie d'ici. Le Don puise dans l'Energie Vitale, qui elle-même puise dans l'Energie de la Terre Diãhraë. J'ai bon ?

Rogue hocha légèrement la tête.

- Ca plairait à Papa, souffla Charlie au creux de l'oreille de sa mère.

- S'il ne m'avait pas arrêtée, dit Victoire en désignant son père du bout du menton, ça aurait pu devenir dangereux pour moi…

- Tu ne te contrôle pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Molly.

Victoire secoua la tête, l'air un peu déçue d'elle-même, un peu triste aussi.

- Le Don n'est parfaitement stable qu'au vingt-et-unième anniversaire… Je suis trop jeune, je ne devrais même pas pouvoir… Je… Je ne…

- En mourant, sa mère lui a transmis tout son pouvoir, expliqua le professeur de Potions d'un ton neutre. Il en est ainsi depuis des générations, de mère en fille, chez les Lokaa.

Il fit une petite pause, puis sa voix se durcit :

- Si elle n'est pas capable de gérer le Don, elle en mourra elle aussi. N'ayant pas d'héritière, le Pouvoir des Lokaa se perdra. Au moins aura-t-elle mis fin à cette malédiction.

Victoire se tassa machinalement sur son fauteuil.

- Oh, Charlie, tu es là ! s'exclama une voix.

Arthur Weasley venait de rentrer dans la pièce. En voyant le regroupement autour de Victoire, il sentit que quelque chose clochait.

- Je dérange, peut-être… bredouilla-t-il, gêné.

- Pas du tout, mon chéri, pas du tout, dit Molly en allant arranger le col de son mari. Victoire a fait un malaise, mais elle va monter se reposer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le « n'est-ce pas ? » s'adressait à la jeune fille, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Cette dernière acquiesça, et se leva. Mais, à peine debout, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Charlie la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Pardon, murmura Victoire.

- Ne t'excuse pas, voyons ! s'écria le rouquin. Je vais t'aider à monter dans ta chambre.

Il saisit son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules, et l'accompagna ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. Victoire s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle voyait comme de la poussière multicolore… Elle se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de refaire de la magie.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Charlie.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. C'est gentil de m'avoir accompagnée jusque là.

- Pas de quoi.

Le regard émeraude prit soudain plus d'intensité.

- Ca été un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer.

Victoire sourit, et ne put le quitter des yeux que lorsqu'il sortit et referma la porte sur lui. Elle soupira d'aise, une fois de plus, et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Demain, ce serait la rentrée la Poudlard, déjà. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver à Londres, de rencontrer toutes ces nouvelles personnes…

Victoire s'endormit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien vivre d'encore mieux par la suite.


	5. Coffret et Cheminée

Rosie -- Ca me paraissait logique que Rogue réagisse un peu comme ça. Et pour ce qui est du Don de Victoire, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ^^

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Trois coups à la porte et un « Tout le monde debout ! C'est l'heure ! » tonitruant réveillèrent Victoire. Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, sa tête lui tournait et une sorte de douleur diffuse irradiait dans tout son corps.

Avec un gémissement, elle se redressa, puis se dirigea péniblement vers son sac. Elle fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur avant d'en tirer un tout petit coffret de bois sombre. En l'ouvrant, un souvenir de sa mère la frappa brusquement :

« Si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien, si jamais tu sens que tu faiblis, que l'Energie s'échappe, prends ça. Ce sont des Graines d'Yggdrasil : si tu avales une seule bille, l'Energie de l'Arbre de Vie se transmettra à toi. Mais attention ! C'est extrêmement dangereux. Ne les utilise qu'en dernier recours, si tu ne peux faire autrement, et sois sur tes gardes : si la bille présente la moindre déformation, la moindre fêlure, débarrasse-t-en. Elle pourrait être devenue poison mortel. »

Dans la main de Victoire, dans le fond tapissé d'épais velours, cinq billes blanc nacré palpitaient d'une légère lumière.

- Je ne retournerais pas à Diã Ihrtà avant longtemps… murmura Victoire pour s'encourager.

Elle saisit l'une des billes, l'observa longuement, puis finalement la goba d'un geste. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses membres.

Victoire sourit, rangea le coffret et sortit gaiement prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Tu as meilleure mine, Victoire, dit Molly alors qu'elle s'installait à table. Une brioche ?

- Avec plaisir, merci, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- C'est aujourd'hui que vous rejoignez Poudlard, et il faut que tu ailles acheter ce dont tu as besoin. Severus et Minerva sont retournés au collège, Arthur est au Ministère, et je dois rester ici avec Sirius pour m'occuper de tout. C'est donc Charlie qui t'accompagnera sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça te convient ?

- Bien sûr !

Son ton avait été plus enthousiaste que prévu et elle s'en serait presque voulu si Molly l'avait remarqué.

- Parfait. Severus a laissé ça pour toi (elle lui tendit une bourse de cuir noir). Elle contient assez d'argent pour tous tes achats, et la liste des fournitures pour cette année. Ah, voilà Charlie. Tu es prêt à partir ?

- Dès que Victoire est prête, on y va ! lança gaiement le rouquin.

Victoire noua la bourse à sa ceinture et engloutit ce qui lui restait de brioche en sautant sur ses pieds :

- 'e 'uis 'ête !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Charlie.

Victoire avala, et recommença sa phrase :

- Je suis prête. Excuse-moi.

Charlie secoua la tête avec un grand sourire. Il attrapa Victoire par les épaules et la guida jusqu'à la cheminée.

- Dis moi, as-tu déjà utilisé le Réseau de Cheminées ?

- Euh… non.

- Alors, c'est très facile.

Il attrapa le petit pot de terre cuite sur le rebord de la cheminée et en montra le contenu à Victoire.

- Ceci est de la Poudre de Cheminette. Tu en prends une grosse poignée, tu la jettes dans le feu et tu annonces clairement où tu veux aller – 'Chemin de Traverse' donc.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout. Simple, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, vas-y.

Un peu timidement, Victoire prit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans les flammes, lesquelles changèrent presque aussitôt de couleur.

- Ne bouge pas trop pendant le voyage, conseilla Charlie alors qu'elle posait un pied dans les braises devenues inoffensives.

- D'accord. _Chemin de Traverse !_

A peine eût-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle fut aspirée dans le conduit. Dans un nuage de suie, elle tournoyait comme une toupie dans un paysage flou où les couleurs se mélangeaient.

Et brutalement, le monde reprit un sens : elle descendait à toute vitesse, tête en bas, vers un sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle se réceptionna plutôt bien compte tenu de la surprise, c'est-à-dire qu'elle roula-boula sur quelques mètres avant ses finir étendue sur le dos.

Un visage familier envahi la vue qu'elle avait sur le plafond :

- Atterrissage difficile ? demanda Charlie, un brin moqueur.

Il lui tendit tout de même la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- J'ai été surprise, voilà tout… bougonna Victoire, tandis que le rouquin lui époussetait les épaules.

- Bah, il faut du temps pour s'habituer à tout, non ?

Victoire lui sourit largement mais, étrangement, il détourna le regard.

- Allons-y ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant de la cheminée.

Bien vite, ils furent sur un large boulevard, où une foule de gens allaient et venaient en tous sens le long de nombreuses boutiques. Charlie ouvrit les bras et annonça :

- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse !


	6. Chemin de Traverse I

Victoire s'engagea à la suite de Charlie sur le grand boulevard. La foule était bruyante et compacte, la jeune fille ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu autant de gens au même endroit – ou du moins en dehors d'une bataille.

- On va commencer ici, dit Charlie en désignant une boutique à l'aspect un peu poisseux. Comme ça, ce sera fait !

La brune jeta un œil à la vitrine : derrière une couche de buée gluante, on pouvait voir de gros chaudrons plein à raz bord d'yeux de scarabée à 5 noises la poignée, d'os de colombe pilés à 1 gallion l'once, ou de racines d'asphodèle à 2 mornilles les trois. Elle eut un sourire : enfin, elle se sentait dans son élément.

Charlie se dirigea directement vers le comptoir et demanda le matériel basique pour des cours de potion de cinquième année, pendant que la demoiselle allait fureter parmi les présentoirs et autres récipients divers et variés. Elle avait du mal à se figurer qu'il était tout à fait possible d'acheter une pleine poignée de crins de licorne ou de plumes de phénix sans que cela paraisse pour un miracle (à condition d'en avoir les moyens, bien sûr !).

- Victoire ! appela le rouquin alors qu'elle jetait un regard expert sur deux dents de dragon exposées comme des pièces de collection.

Elle le rejoignit rapidement.

- Tu veux choisir un chaudron ? demanda-t-il.

Parmi un monticule de chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, Victoire en pointa un de petite taille, en bronze, avec une gravure de phénix prenant son envol.

- Je peux t'appeler Vic ? demanda soudainement Charlie.

- Euh… Si tu veux, dit-elle en rougissant.

Charlie sourit, puis détourna les yeux, encore une fois de cette étrange façon. Victoire ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, mais le voir aussi mélancolique la mettait mal à l'aise, presque triste.

- Ca fera 17 gallions, 4 mornilles et 7 noises, dit le vendeur en posant cinq sacs sur le comptoir. Je vous offre les noises.

- C'est gentil à vous, dit Victoire en déboursant ce qu'il fallait.

- On continue ? lança Charlie avec plus d'entrain en attrapant les sacs.

Ils firent rapidement leurs emplettes de bouquins chez Fleury et Bott, de robes de sorcier chez Madame Guipure, et ce fut le tour de l'achat d'une baguette magique chez Ollivander's.

Le tintement caractéristique de la porte résonna dans la boutique qui semblait désertée. Mais soudain, au coin d'une immense étagère pleine de boîtes, apparut la silhouette grisonnante de M. Ollivander.

- M. Weasley, quelle joie de vous revoir ! s'exclama-t-il. Trente-deux centimètres, bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Votre mémoire est toujours aussi étonnante, commenta le concerné.

- Les dragons de Roumanie auront fait un sort à votre baguette ?

- Non, elle est en parfait état, répondit-il avec un rire. Je ne suis là qu'en accompagnateur. C'est elle qui a besoin d'une baguette.

Le regard clair d'Ollivander croisa les yeux gris de Victoire.

- Je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions, demoiselle, je me trompe ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Mais votre visage possède des traits qui me sont familiers, continua-t-il en s'avançant. Cependant, je ne me souviens d'aucune femme vous ressemblant, c'est donc certainement votre père… Cheveux noirs, traits longs, yeux gris… non, yeux noirs. Quarante centimètres, bois d'ébène et racine de mandragore. Severus Rogue.

Victoire était tétanisée, subjuguée par le regard scrutateur d'Ollivander et par ses incroyables dons de mémoire.

- Voyons donc.

Il sortit soudain de son champ de vision et s'en alla disparaître dans ses rayonnages. Il revint presque aussitôt avec une brassée de boites qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir une à une pour les faire essayer à la jeune fille.

- Trente-cinq centimètres, bois de laurier, plume de phénix, énonça Ollivander.

A peine l'eut-elle saisie qu'il la reprit, et lui en mit une autre dans les mains.

- Treize centimètres, bois de rose, cheveu de vélane. Vingt-neuf centimètres, bois de bouleau, ventricule de dragon. Trente-trois centimètres, bois de chêne, racine de mandragore. Dix-huit centimètres, bois de houx, bois de rêne.

Victoire commençait à perdre patience. Alors que le vieil homme retournait pour la quatrième fois au milieu de ses boites, elle lança un regard suppliant à Charlie. Celui-ci, compréhensif, lui fit un geste d'encouragement.

- Douze centimètres, bois de saule pleureur, plume de phénix.

- C'est normal que ça dure aussi longtemps ? demanda Victoire, fatiguée.

- Il y a des clients très difficiles. Vingt centimètres, bois de charme, cheveu de vélane. Certains passent même des heures et des heures pour qu'une baguette les choisisse. Dix-huit centimètres, bois d'ébène, ventricule de dragon.

Enfin la réaction tant attendue : une poignée d'étincelles bleues et argent jaillirent de la baguette en une jolie fontaine.

- Aha ! Nous l'avons ! s'exclama Ollivander.

Il la reprit tout de même, mais plus délicatement, et la rangea dans une belle boite avant de la donner à Victoire en échange des 10 gallions nécessaires.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Victoire une fois qu'ils furent dehors.


	7. Chemin de Traverse II

- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, dit Charlie en s'étirant. Peut-être que tu veux un animal ? Un chat, un crapaud, un hibou ?

Il désigna la boutique animalière juste à côté. Toutes sortes de chouettes et de hiboux étaient juchées sur des perchoirs de toutes tailles, il y avait même un vautour qui les regardait d'un œil mauvais.

Charlie entra le premier, mais Victoire ne suivit pas tout de suite. Un mouvement sur sa droite avait attiré son attention. Sur un minuscule perchoir, caché derrière les autres, un petit faucon se lissait les plumes. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement. A peine la vit-elle entrer dans son champ de vision que le faucon s'envola – ou tout au moins essaya, sa patte étant reliée au perchoir par une chaînette. Il piaillait avec mauvaise humeur, s'énervait, envoyait des plumes en tous sens, sous les regards curieux ou indifférents des autres hiboux et des sorciers qui passaient.

- Este me möry neò, kaïath te, dit Victoire dans sa langue maternelle. Je ne te veux pas de mal, calme toi.

Est-ce que le faucon comprit, ou est-ce que ce fut simplement la voix qui l'apaisa, en tout cas se reposa-t-il sur le perchoir en dardant ses yeux vifs sur Victoire. Ou plutôt _son_ œil vif. Une cicatrice, sûrement due aux serres d'un congénère, semblait séparer en deux l'un d'entre eux, et le rendait blanc et vitreux.

- Este se dèm krynath ? continua la jeune fille en tendant une main vers la tête de l'animal. Est-ce que c'est encore douloureux ?

Le faucon fit mine de s'esquiver, puis changea d'avis et frotta son bec contre la paume chaude de Victoire.

- C'est très bien, murmura Victoire en souriant.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! s'exclama Charlie qui ressortait de la boutique. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrée ?

- Les faucons sont acceptés à Poudlard ?

Charlie ne répondit pas tout de suite, absorbé par l'image d'un faucon à l'aspect sauvage qui cherchait les caresses d'une jeune fille à l'air doux mais au cœur sauvage.

- Charlie ?

Victoire le dévisageait, perplexe.

- Je pense que s'il n'est pas agressif avec les hiboux, répondit enfin le rouquin, ils ne feront pas trop de difficultés.

- C'est une femelle, s'immisça le vendeur qui suivait le rouquin. Personne n'en veut parce qu'elle est blessée et qu'elle attaque tous ceux qui s'approchent d'elle… Je vois que vous vous entendez plutôt bien, que diriez vous de l'acheter à moitié prix ?

Victoire eut un sourire lumineux et frottant la tête du faucon.

- Que dirais-tu de Norae ? demanda la jeune fille à l'animal, lequel répondit en lui mordillant affectueusement le doigt.

Plus tard, Charlie et Victoire retournaient à la Cheminée, chargés comme des mulets.

- Cette fois ci, direction la gare ! lança Victoire en imitant Charlie.


	8. Répartition

Chère **Elana**, tu as un bon sens de l'observation ! Effectivement, le Diãhraë est d'inspiration elfique en bonne partie, mais aussi espagnole, italienne, grecque (ancien), latine et j'en passe ^^ J'aurais été bien incapable d'inventer purement une langue comme le faisait Tolkien – je ne pourrais jamais égaler mon Dieu ^^'

Tant que je suis là, un grand merci pour vos encouragement à tous, et tout particulièrement à **RUBIKA666** et **Astrid Potter-Malfoy** pour m'avoir « favorisée » ^^

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Victoire et Charlie arrivèrent directement sur le Quai 9-3/4, chargés de leurs divers paquets.

- Ah vous êtes enfin arrivés ! s'exclama Molly en se précipitant vers eux. Le train ne va pas tarder à partir, dépêchez vous de rentrer tout ça, allez !

Ce qui fut dit fut fait en quelques minutes. Le sifflet du train poussa son hurlement strident et la machine s'ébranla. Victoire se trouvait dans le même compartiment que Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny, et par la fenêtre, elle voyait la silhouette de Charlie rétrécir au fur et à mesure que le quai s'éloignait d'elle.

Avec un soupir, elle s'enfonça dans son siège.

- Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas parler de ton père à Poudlard, dit soudain Hermione.

- Pardon ? sursauta Victoire en émergeant de ses pensées.

- Si les Serpentards apprécient ce professeur, les trois autres maisons le détestent et risquent de te détester aussi pour le coup – sans vouloir être méchante ! précisa-t-elle soudainement.

Victoire secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Deux mois avaient été bien suffisants pour saisir le caractère froid et sévère de Severus Rogue !

- Bien entendu, je ne fais que donner mon avis… fit Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Harry pour la soutenir.

- Moi aussi, dit Ginny.

Ron, quant à lui, resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait.

- Je vais vous faire confiance, dit Victoire avec un demi-sourire. J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à m'insérer, même sans ça.

- Si tu viens à Gryffondor, pas de soucis ! lança joyeusement Harry, tandis qu'Hermione hochait fébrilement la tête.

Victoire sourit, reconnaissante.

Le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves se déversèrent sur le quai. Un géant, au bout du quai, appelait les premières années.

- Les premières années font la route en barque, avec Hagrid, expliqua rapidement Hermione. Comme ça, ils arrivent après tout le monde, juste à temps pour la cérémonie de répartition. Les autres sont sensés rejoindre les calèches, mais comme tu n'as pas encore mis les pieds à Poudlard, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Hagrid…

Victoire hocha la tête, lissa d'un geste sa robe noire toute neuve et s'avança vers la géant hirsute.

- Tu dois être Victoire Lokaa, n'est-ce pas ? clama ce dernier en la voyant approcher.

- Euh… oui, répondit maladroitement la jeune fille.

- Parfait, tu viens avec moi ! Et vous aussi, les petits ! Allez !

Il partit à grandes enjambées dans la direction opposée aux calèches, direction un grand lac, au bord duquel étaient alignées plusieurs barques.

- Pas plus de six par barques ! tonitrua Hagrid. Tu veux monter avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Victoire. Tu dois te sentir un peu seule au milieu de tous ces jeunes…

Effectivement, même si elle n'était pas bien grande, elle dépassait le plus grand d'entre eux d'au moins vingt centimètres ! Elle grimpa donc dans la même barque que le géant.

Bientôt, ils furent dans le château, regroupés dans une pièce, sous le regard sévère d'une femme d'un certain âge au chignon strict.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. J'enseigne la Métamorphose dans ce collège, mais je suis aussi la sous-directrice de cet établissement, et la responsable de la maison Gryffondor. Vous allez faire aujourd'hui vos premiers pas dans ce qui va vite devenir votre seconde famille. Vous serez répartis chacun dans l'une des quatre maisons qui sont Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année, chaque bonne action vous fera gagner des points pour votre maison, et toute enfreinte au règlement vous en fera perdre. Au mois de juin, la maison qui aura amassé le plus de points se verra attribué la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui est un grand honneur. A présent suivez-moi.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait de nombreux élèves autour de quatre longues tables qui les observait – en fait, ils observaient surtout Victoire, qui n'avait définitivement pas l'allure d'une première année. McGonagall les fit arrêter à un endroit alors qu'elle continuait vers un tabouret où étaient posé un chapeau visiblement très vieux et un rouleau de parchemin.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, déclara le professeur à vois forte, le collège Poudlard a depuis toujours eu la vocation de s'ouvrir sur le monde, voire sur les Mondes. Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite, puisque nous accueillons ce soir, et pour au moins une année d'étude, une jeune fille qui nous vient de Diã Ihrtà. Elle sera donc la première à affronter le Choixpeau : Lokaa, Victoire !

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Victoire s'avança vers le professeur, et s'assit maladroitement sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall posa la Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Voilà des décennies que je n'avais pas testé une personne aussi âgée, fit une voix dans la tête, qu'elle définit comme étant celle du Choixpeau. Ton caractère est déjà bien affirmé… Des capacités à apprendre hors du commun d'un côté, mais ce courage face à ton affreux passé… Un peu de timidité, un peu de peur, mais une forte détermination… Je vais t'envoyer à SERDAIGLE !

Il avait crié ce dernier mot de façon à être clairement entendu par tous. Le professeur de métamorphose leva le Choixpeau et Victoire vit, sur sa droite, la table des Serdaigles aux cravates bleu et argent applaudir et accueillir leur nouvelle camarade. Victoire alla donc les rejoindre, non sans un regard pour ses amis assis à la table des Gryffondor…


	9. Emploi du Temps

Chère **Rosine**, merci pour la remarque sur l'erreur que j'ai tout de suite corrigée ^^' En ce qui concerne ma folitude, à en croire ma bêta-reader, il paraît qu'elle est particulièrement exacerbée ! Ca compte comme de la conscience ? ^^

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Victoire se réveilla dans un lit à baldaquins, dont les épaisses tentures bleues étaient parsemées de perles d'argent. Elle s'étira et se leva rapidement. La soirée s'était mieux déroulée qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, elle avait fait la connaissance d'à peu près tous ses compatriotes de cinquième année, et de beaucoup d'autres curieux d'elle et de son monde.

- Bonjour, Padma ! lança-t-elle gaiement à sa voisine de chambrée qui finissait de s'habiller.

- Bonjour ! répondit l'indienne avec un sourire. Tu ferais bien de dépêcher, tu pourrais rater le petit déjeuner. Ce serait bête, le premier jour... d'autant que c'est ce matin que Flitwick nous donne nos emplois du temps.

- Je fais vite alors.

Elle passa rapidement une de ses robes, et fila devant le miroir pour nouer sa cravate. Elle en profita pour se passer un petit coup de brosse. Ses cheveux n'en avaient pas particulièrement besoin, en fait : d'un noir profond et mat, parfaitement lisses et soyeux, la mère de Victoire en avait toujours été jalouse, elle qui devait se contenter de sa tignasse éparse et broussailleuse.

Le jeune fille se secoua et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Padma et Hannah, une autre de sa promotion, et, ensemble, elles rejoignirent la Grande Salle.

Au milieu du petit-déjeuner, le professeur Flitwick distribuait les emplois du temps aux Serdaigles. Victoire jeta un oeil au sien : le lundi promettait d'être épineux ! Sortilèges et Métamorphose le matin, Vol l'après-midi.... Tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas faire... Le mardi, en revanche, paraissait plus plaisant, avec cours de Potion le matin, et Soin au Créatures Magiques l'après-midi.

Elle soupira et pria pour que Padma ou quelqu'un d'autre soit en mesure de l'aider.


	10. Cours de Sortilèges

Chère **Célinou**, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une review aussi longue ! O_O Elle est néanmoins très instructive ^^ Merci pour les compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire, et merci aussi pour les critiques, ça reste une chose très utile ! En ce qui concerne les baguettes, c'est vrai que c'est un peu fastidieux, mais on peut y déceler quelques correspondance entre la baguette de Victoire et... je vous laisse chercher, tiens !

Chère **Alennoc**, tu voulais la suite, eh bien la voilà !! ^^

Je tiens à vous dire tout de suite que j'ai négligé un « détail »... Je n'ai pas encore parlé d'Ombrage, mais il est évident qu'elle est là !!

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Le cours de Sortilèges avait lieu en commun avec les Gryffondor ; Victoire eut donc le plaisir de revoir Ron, Harry et Hermione devant la porte. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur la rentrée – et quelques remarques acerbes sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le son de quelqu'un frappant dans ses mains les fit taire.

- Allez, allez, tout le monde entre ! lança Flitwick.

Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondor s'installèrent, les premiers sur les bancs de gauche, les seconds à droite.

- Alors, fit le petit professeur en montant sur son bureau, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sortilège de Tarentallegra. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi sert ce sortilège ?

Comme d'ordinaire, la main d'Hermione jaillit brusquement par dessus les têtes.

- Oui, miss Granger ? demanda Flitwick, presque déçu qu'elle soit la seule à se proposer.

- Le Tarentallegra, ou Jambes Joyeuses, est un sortilège qui fait danser les jambes de la personne cible.

- C'est tout à fait cela. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, écoutez moi attentivement : ce sortilège sous-entend que vous allez viser quelqu'un, il est donc très important que vous soyez totalement sûrs de vous ! Sortez vos baguettes et mettez vous par groupe de deux.

Premier problème pour Victoire. En jetant un coup d'œil à ses camarades, elle vit que tous étaient en duo... Elle se sentit soudain très seule...

- Tu veux te mettre avec moi ? fit une voix à son oreille.

Victoire sursauta presque et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler : Harry Potter.

- Allons y ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce fut Harry qui commença. Il agita sa baguette en prononçant la formule. Mais rien ne se fit. Même chose la deuxième, troisième et quatrième fois.

A l'autre bout de la salle, au milieu des « _Tarentallegra_ ! » fébriles des autres élèves, le duo entendit soudain Flitwick s'extasier :

- Bravo, miss Granger, bravo ! C'est une gigue parfaite que danse monsieur Weasley ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor !

Victoire et Harry échangèrent un regard.

- Elle est impressionant, dit Harry. J'aimerais pouvoir faire aussi bien qu'elle… A ton tour, Victoire.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et empoigna fermement sa baguette. Il était temps de voir ce qu'elle valait en sorcellerie.

- _Tarentallegra_ ! lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur les jambes de Harry.

Il y eut comme une dizaine de secondes de pause.

- Je crois qu'il ne s'est rien passé, constata simplement le garçon.

- Je crois que tu te trompes ! répondit la brune, l'air vaguement apeurée.

D'un geste, elle désigna ses propres jambes : l'un de ses pieds battait une mesure inaudible.

- J'ignorais qu'on pouvait s'auto-lancer ce sort en visant quelqu'un d'autre, dit Harry. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! fit Victoire en essayant de maitriser cette pulsation. J'ai juste pensé très fort à la danse et…

- C'est un très bon début, monsieur Potter, lança le professeur Flitwick qui venait d'arriver auprès d'elle.

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien…

- Miss Lokaa, pourquoi vous-êtes vous lancé votre propre sort ?

- Je visais pourtant Harry !

- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! _Finite Incantatem_ !

Le pied de Victoire se posa et ne bougea plus. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Reprenez ! lança le petit professeur en partant vers Seamus et Dean, un peu plus loin.

A la fin de l'heure, Harry avait réussi à lancer son sortilège, Victoire avait dansé une valse solitaire mais effrénée pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que le professeur ne s'en aperçoive. En revanche, la brune n'avait rien obtenu de sa baguette. Comme souvent, elle avait eu plus l'impression de tenir un bête morceau de bois qu'une baguette réellement magique ! Pourquoi diable les sorciers utilisaient-ils cet instrument ? Les Aë Sitaï n'utilisaient rien de plus que leur propre corps et cela fonctionnait à merveille…

- Tu viens, Victoire ? demanda Lavande Brown en la rattrapant dans le couloir. On a cours de Méthamorphose, et le professeur McGonagall se transforme toujours en chat au premier cours de l'année !

- Vraiment ? demanda la brune, soudainement interessée. Je ne veux pas louper ça !


	11. Cours de Métamorphose

Chère **Rosine**, non ton pavé ne vaut pas celui de Célinou ;-P Mais ça fait quand même plaisir à lire ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour le 'détail', je tâcherais d'être moins négligente ^^'

Chèr(e) **r0z'**, merci pour ton message, ça fait trop plaisiiiiiiiir ^^ Je vais essayer de mon montrer à la hauteur de ton intérêt ^^

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Les Serdaigles entrèrent dans la salle. Les Poufsouffles, qui commençaient à peine leur journée, étaient déjà installés. Devant le bureau professoral se tenait Minerva McGonagall, pareille à elle-même, chignon strict et dos droit.

- Bonjour à tous, fit-elle.

- Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall, répondirent les cinquièmes années en chœur.

- Certains d'entre vous auront probablement déjà lu le programme de cette année, et ceux-là savent donc déjà que nous étudierons comment métamorphoser de petits êtres vivants. J'entends par là des rats et autres rongeurs, ainsi que des poissons et des petits oiseaux, et peut-être de plus gros mammifères pour les plus avancés d'entre vous.

Une main se leva au fond de la salle.

- Oui, monsieur Smith ?

- Est-ce que la métamorphose animagus fonctionne de la même manière ?

- Pas tout à fait. La métamorphose induit une baguette et un sort. L'Animagus, lui, n'utilise que sa force de volonté et sa magie intérieure. Il est beaucoup plus facile de changer un gobelet en rat que de se transformer soi-même en animal. D'autant plus qu'une forme animagus ne dépend pas d'un sort, mais de la personne qui se transforme. Oui, miss Abbott ?

- Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, vous transformer en chat comme vous l'aviez fait pour notre tout premier cours en première année ?

- Si cela peut vous motiver pour la suite… soupira le professeur.

Elle eut soudain l'air de se ratatiner sur elle-même, comme si elle fondait. Bien vite, à la place de la sous-directrice, il y eut un chat tigré dont les contours des yeux formaient comme une monture de lunettes.

Victoire n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce début de cours. Alors la Magie ne se résumait pas à agiter une baguette en prononçant une formule ! Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que les possibilités de la sorcellerie étaient bien plus étendues que le Don… bien qu'ils ne touchent pas au même domaine.

- Bien, cela étant fait, reprit le professeur après être redevenue femme, il est temps de commencer le cours.

Elle agita sa baguette et un dé à coudre apparut devant chaque élève.

- Je voudrais que chacun d'entre vous transforme cette objet en un petit poisson, peu importe lequel pour le moment. Répétez après moi la formule : _Piscichthys_ !

La classe reprit la formule, plusieurs fois de suite, car il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas très facile à prononcer. Puis ce fut le tour de la pratique, et les étrangetés commencèrent.

Le premier à réussir à changer son dé de forme fut un Poufsouffle du dernier rang… Sur son bureau, il avait à présent une grosse écaille nacrée.

- C'est un bon début, monsieur Madison, lui dit McGonagall qui passait entre les rangs. A présent, j'attends un poisson entier.

Victoire de son côté, peinait à trouver sa Magie. Elle s'appliquait à bien articuler la formule, mais elle n'arrivait pas à puiser ailleurs que dans sa réserve de Don… Lorsque soudain, elle sentit comme un déclic et elle sentit sa baguette vibrer dans ses doigts. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le dé changea de forme, s'étirant et prenant une teinte grisée.

- Professeur ! s'écria Lavande, qui était assise juste à côté d'elle. Victoire a réussi sa métamorphose !

McGonagall se redressa un peu plus – si toutefois c'était possible – et vint à leur bureau d'un pas vif. En effet, juste devant la jeune fille, à la place du dé à coudre, on pouvait voir un joli poisson guppy, peut-être un peu plus gros que d'ordinaire, et parfaitement immobile. Le professeur le saisit par la queue et le souleva à hauteur de son visage.

- Ceci, dit-elle lentement, est un guppy en _peluche_ !

Les élèves les plus proches, ainsi que Victoire, ne purent se retenir de rire. Entre les doigts de la sous-directrice, la minuscule peluche trembla, comme pour rire aussi.

- Cela dit, j'admets avoir demandé un poisson, peu importe lequel… Bien sûr j'aurais préféré un véritable animal, même mort, mais… étant donné que vous êtes la première à avoir réussi une transformation complète, miss Lokaa, j'accorde dix points à votre maison.

Elle reposa délicatement la création de Victoire sur son bureau.

- Si vous pouviez, à présent, essayer de lui donner vie, ce serait une bonne chose.

- Merci, Professeur, répondit l'élève avec un immense sourire.

Pour la première fois, elle avait réussi un sort. Pas parfaitement, mais elle approchait du but.

Et elle en était très heureuse.


	12. Cours de Potions

Chère **Rosine**, connaissant ton avis sur McGonagall, ce commentaire me sied à ravir ^^ Mais ne meurt pas étouffée non plus, que deviendrais-je sans mes lecteurs et lectrices ?

Cher **Shuunki**, oui, j'ai effectivement fait une erreur ^^' Ma beta m'avait déjà fait la remarque mais je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention… Et puis j'ai regardé ma règle ^^' Mille pardon, mettons dix-huit !

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Une note affichée dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles leur avait appris que le cours de Potions du mardi matin était déplacé deux heures plus tôt pour être remplacé par le cours de Vol – et que, du même coup, leur lundi après-midi devenait libre. Cris de joie de la plupart des élèves, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que cela impliquait de se lever plus tôt le mardi…

Le cours de Potions était déjà bien avancé. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure, et Ron s'emmêlait les pinceaux : il ne savait plus s'il avait mis le scarabée pilé dans sa potion de Pousse-Cheveux, ou si c'était la poudre de corne de taureau… Victoire, à la table voisine, l'entendit demander à Hermione ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Je n'en sais rien, Ron, répondit sèchement celle-ci. Que tu aies mis l'un ou l'autre, ta potion devrait être bleu ciel ou turquoise. Or, elle est rouge !

Victoire se pencha discrètement au secours de Ron :

- Je crois que tu as oublié les racines de réglisse. Mets en trois et rajoute un peu de poudre de craie.

- De la poudre de craie ? s'exclama-t-il un peu fort. Mais ce n'est pas dans la recette !

- Fais-moi confiance, je…

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous discutez en cours ? s'interposa la professeur Rogue, soudain à côté d'eux sans que nul ne l'entende arriver. Miss Lokaa, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? Finir votre potion, par exemple ?

Victoire se rengorgea devant tant de sévérité, puis dit d'une toute petite voix :

- J'ai fini, professeur.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers elle à l'écoute de cette phrase. « _Quoi ? Déjà fini ? Impossible !_ » pouvait-on entendre parmi les chuchotements étonnés.

Rogue fixa un instant les yeux gris de Victoire, qui soutint son regard sans ciller. Il avait remarqué ce geste chez beaucoup de diãhraë, surtout guerriers ou sorciers : peut importait à qui ils s'adressaient, jamais ils ne quittaient des yeux leur interlocuteur. C'était assez déroutant, surtout quand on savait que certains pouvaient lire dans les esprits. A titre préventif, bien qu'il ne s'admette pas en danger face à sa propre fille, Rogue, en bon occlumens, monta ses barrières mentales.

Il jeta un œil à la potion de Victoire. D'un bleu outremer aux reflets nacrés, elle avait parfaitement l'aspect attendu. D'un coup de baguette magique, il en préleva une grosse louchée qu'il fit léviter. Onctueuse, à peine crémeuse, parfaite. Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir lui-même préparé d'aussi parfaites…

Soudain, il se rendit compte que toute la classe avait les yeux levés sur lui, respiration en suspens, en attendant la sentence.

- Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle, dit Rogue entre ses dents, pour avoir discuté en cours.

A ces mots, il s'éloigna. Victoire se retourna, boudeuse d'avoir perdu autant de points pour si peu.

Le cours suivant fut un peu plus tendu pour Victoire. Madame Bibine avait décidé d'apprendre à ses élèves à éviter les obstacles et, pour ce faire, avait lâché cinq Cognards parmi ses élèves.

Victoire avait déjà eu du mal à faire décoller son balai, et ne fut pas éliminée en première pour la simple et bonne raison que sa trajectoire n'était absolument pas prévisible, même pas par elle !


	13. Cours de DCFM

Je commencerais par m'excuser de ce looooooong retard : fêtes de Noël obligent, il faut bien s'organiser en cette période… Navrée tout de même…

Chère **Rosine**, non, me tape pas ! J'ai peur ! Mais bon, tu vois un Rogue gentil ? Même si c'est sa fille, y'a quand même toute sa classe qui le regarde…

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Victoire courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La rentrée était passée depuis plusieurs semaines, et elle n'avait plus vraiment rediscuté avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. A la fin du repas de midi, elle était donc restée un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans la Grande Salle pour discuter avec ses amis Gryffondors, tant et si bien que quand sonna treize heures, elle était bien loin de sa salle.

Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, au troisième étage, avec le professeur Ombrage. Et elle était en retard.

Après avoir lutté contre une porte réfractaire et gravi près d'une centaine de marches à toute allure, elle était devant la porte, haletante et débraillée. Elle frappa deux coups et entra timidement.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, dit-elle entre deux respirations bruyantes, j'étais…

- Personne ne vous a permis d'entrer, il me semble, la coupa sèchement Ombrage. Pas plus qu'on ne vous donné la parole, miss… ?

- Lokaa, professeur.

Victoire, dans ses petits souliers, contemplait le sol lustré. Sur sa gauche, elle voyait se refléter les visages à présent familiers de ses camarades Serdaigle, tandis que sur sa droite, elle ne reconnaissait guère que la couleur jaune des cravates.

- Je vois, murmura Ombrage. Vous êtes la jeune étudiante de l'autre monde. Peut-être n'êtes vous pas encore bien renseignée sur les 'coutumes' du nôtre… et sur la notion de 'ponctualité'.

- Professeur, l'interrompit Victoire, qui commençait à bouillir intérieurement, je vous assure que ce n'était pas volontaire, je ne…

- Assez ! hurla le professeur de sa voix suraigüe.

La jeune fille se tut et se replongea dans le détail des marbrures du sol. Ombrage soupira sèchement.

- Apparemment, vous ne savez pas non plus qu'une jeune fille, aussi insolente soit-elle, ne doit pas interrompre le sermon de ses aînés ! A présent, allez vous asseoir, et que je ne vous entende plus !

Victoire gagna donc une place libre à côté de Padma Patil, tout en gardant instinctivement le tailleur rose dans son champ de vision. Une fois assise, elle prit conscience du feu qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Elle ferma donc les yeux, et entreprit de se calmer ; ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller au Don…

- Voyez, mes très chers élèves, fit la voix doucereuse d'Ombrage, c'est malheureusement ce genre de comportement qui crée des problèmes au sein du Ministère. Il est très important que vous compreniez à quel point les lois sont le squelette de notre société. Si chaque sorcier s'amusait à enfreindre les règlements comme certains le font, ce serait le chaos, l'anarchie !

Tandis qu'elle monologuait, elle sillonnait entre les rangées à petits pas.

- Les règles sont faites pour être respectées, elles ont été écrites dans ce but, afin que nul sorcier ou sorcière n'amène la débâcle dans notre société. Les personnes venant de l'extérieur devraient comprendre cela, et apprendre à suivre ces lois…

Victoire était au bord de l'explosion. Ce n'était qu'un petit retard de quelques minutes, le cours n'avait même pas encore commencé !

- Hé, ça va ? chuchota Padma. Tu es toute pâle…

S'appliquant à maîtriser sa respiration, la jeune fille fouilla dans sa poche, à la recherche du petit coffret de bois. Elle en tira une perle de vie et la goba d'un geste sec. Presqu'aussitôt, un délicat courant d'air frais parcourut ses entrailles. Elle se sentait soudain beaucoup mieux.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous venez d'avaler, miss Lokaa ? demanda Ombrage, qui venait d'apparaitre juste à côté de la brune.

Victoire la dévisagea un instant avant de comprendre. Lentement, sans aucun geste brusque, comme si le professeur était un animal sauvage particulièrement impressionnable, elle sortit de sa poche le petit coffret.

- Ce sont des médicaments, expliqua rapidement Victoire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'exacte vérité, mais dans le cas de la jeune fille, c'était presque vrai.

Ombrage lui arracha la boite des mains et l'ouvrit.

- Je n'avais jamais vu de tels médicaments, dit-elle lentement. Vous n'essaieriez pas de me mentir, n'est-ce pas, miss Lokaa ?

- Non, professeur, répondit l'incriminée sans ciller.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas je ne sais quelle drogue de chez vous ? Je n'ose imaginer quels dégâts cela pourrait causer dans ce collège.

- Ce ne sont que des médicaments, insista Victoire.

Ombrage se redressa encore un peu plus, puis referma le coffret d'un coup sec. Le « clac » retentit dans toute la classe.

- Eh bien, nous verrons ce qu'en pense le professeur Rogue, dit le professeur avec un sourire mauvais. Quant à vous, miss Lokaa, vous viendrez ce soir à mon bureau, pour y effectuer votre punition.

- Punition ? répéta Victoire, abasourdie.

- Vous avez quatre heures de colle, précisa-t-elle. Et vingt-cinq points de moins pour votre maison.

- Quatre heures ? répéta encore la brunette, de plus en plus interloquée.

- Oui, quatre heures. Ouvrez vos livres à la page vingt-deux !

Victoire, bouche entrouverte, soupira. Quatre heures… Qu'allait-elle lui faire faire pendant quatre heures ?


	14. Les mains gravées

Troubles du sommeil. Cauchemar. Chapitre. Logique.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Il était plus de dix heures et Victoire venait tout juste de finir sa punition. Elle se sentait vidée, harassée d'avoir écrit tant de lignes… Son poignet gauche n'était plus qu'un cylindre de chair et d'os douloureux.

Bien qu'elle marchait lentement, elle arriva bientôt devant la statue de sa Salle Commune.

- Il est un peu tard pour rentrer, fit remarquer la dame de pierre.

- Je reviens de retenue, répliqua Victoire, la voix rauque. Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Quand on est puni, c'est souvent parce qu'on l'a mérité, énonça la statue d'un ton égal.

- Je suis arrivée en retard au cours, mais il n'avait pas encore commencé, tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille. Ombrage m'a confisqué mes médicaments et m'a donné quatre heures de colle, quatre heures à écrire des lignes à n'en plus finir ! Vous trouvez cela mérité ?

A ces mots elle brandit sa main droite. Quatre lignes sanguinolentes y brillaient encore.

Les yeux de Victoire en brillaient aussi. Tant de haine bouillonnait en elle, à l'encontre de cette femme si cruelle ! Elle argumentait contre une statue de pierre froide et, aussi ridicule que cela paraisse, c'était avant tout pour se défouler, pour extérioriser toute cette hargne qui menaçait de la faire littéralement exploser.

- Allons, jeune fille, calmez-vous, dit doucement la Dame. Je suis certaine qu'elle avait ses raisons. Dites moi plutôt qui je suis... Bien que je sois toujours à l'ext…

- Je ne pense pas être d'humeur à résoudre des énigmes ! cria Victoire. Il est tard, je suis épuisée ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est un lit où dormir !

- Je suis désolée, le règlement est clair, je ne p…

- NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE REGLEMENT !!! hurla la brune.

La statue eut comme un reniflement de mépris et ferma les yeux avant de se murer dans le plus complet des silences immobiles.

Victoire haleta un instant, puis lâcha un profond soupir en s'effondrant à genoux sur le sol. Dans son champ de vision, les traces rouges sur sa main droite semblaient clignoter, l'appeler.

« _Je ne dois pas arriver en retard en cours_ » disait simplement la première ligne. Oh, ça non, plus jamais de retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même si ce cours était d'un ennui mortel, pire encore que le ton monocorde du professeur Binns.

« _Les substances illicites ne sont pas tolérées dans l'enceinte de Poudlard_ ». En apparence, une règle, une de plus. En substance, une accusation, une condamnation à l'échafaud pour posséder un médicament un peu particulier… Une drogue douce, oui… Dangereuse, mais seulement pour Victoire, seulement pour elle et personne d'autre…

« _Je suis insolente, il me faut me corriger_ » était probablement la plus agressive de toutes. Des dizaines de lignes à se le répéter, elle aurait presque fini par y croire. Jamais elle ne s'était considérée comme insolente, jamais elle n'aurait douté de la justesse de son comportement si… Et pour ce qui était de se corriger… Elle ferait certainement un effort devant cette affreuse bonne femme, elle s'appliquerait à éviter son regard, à suivre ses mots à la lettre, à… Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle n'était pas un jouet !

« _Il me faut apprendre comment fonctionne la société anglaise_ ». Un conseil, un ordre, difficile de faire la part des choses. Victoire se remémora ses longues heures passées devant mille livres, recopiant avec application les caractères de l'alphabet anglais, apprenant la prononciation de millions de mots, entérinant leur sens ; puis celles à lire, à comprendre le mode de vie de ce peuple qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à écouter son père lui énoncer les grandes lignes de la 'bonne conduite', de la 'politesse', du 'respect'… Tant de choses tellement différentes de son monde, qu'elle s'était appliquée à maîtriser presque aussi bien que son père lui-même… Tout cet enthousiasme et cette fierté, réduits à néant par neuf mots gravés profondément sur sa peau…

Victoire était épuisée. Elle leva la tête vers la statue, mais elle semblait dormir, immobile, enchâssée dans le mur de pierres froides. Alors elle alla se tasser contre le mur, genoux repliés sous le menton, et elle s'assoupit, les bras autour de sa tête.

- Debout ! ordonna-t-on soudain.

Victoire ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Il lui fut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un rayon de lumière magique l'inondait, mais il faisait encore nuit noire autour. Elle leva la tête.

- Miss Lokaa, constata le professeur Rogue. Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites à…

Il se tourna légèrement vers la statue derrière lui avant de continuer :

- … à deux pas de votre Salle Commune ?

- Je revenais de retenue, professeur, expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse. Je n'ai pas trouvé la solution de l'énigme.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue, cette énigme, mais à quoi bon ?

Rogue se tourna pleinement vers la statue.

- Pourriez-vous laisser cette élève retourner dans son dortoir ? demanda-t-il, grinçant.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, répondit la statue de sa voix caverneuse, le règlement ne m'autorise pas à laisser entrer qui que ce soit qui n'ait pas donné la réponse à l'énigme.

- Donnez-moi l'énigme alors.

- Fort bien. Bien que je sois toujours à l'intérieur, je suis toujours humide. Qui suis-je ?

Le professeur de Potions resta silencieux une courte minute, pendant laquelle Victoire se remettait péniblement sur ses pieds.

- La langue, formula-t-il entre ses dents.

- C'est tout à fait cela, confirma la dame de pierre en s'écartant.

- A présent, reprit Rogue en se retournant, vous pouvez regagner votre chambre.

Victoire hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Merci, professeur.

Elle le contourna pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune, mais il l'arrêta en lui attrapant la main. Il lit rapidement ce qui y était écrit, émit un claquement de langue sec et la relâcha le plus naturellement du monde.

D'un pas lent, le professeur de Potions reprit sa ronde.

- Bonne nuit, professeur ! lança Victoire, un pied déjà à l'intérieur.

Rogue ne ralentit même pas l'allure en tournant à l'angle du couloir.


	15. Premières Lettres

Chère **Rosine**, arrête de taper tout ce qui bouge ! xD Et effectivement, je me suis pas trop cassée pour l'énigme… en même temps c'est pas vraiment le sujet le plus important du chapitre ^^' Mais ta remarque sur le caractère de Rogue fait plaisir à entendre, je m'applique !

J'espère que vous pardonnerez cette piètre performance... Des plombes pour pondre un truc pareil... C'est que je suis plus 'inspirée' par la suite, alors qu'il faut tout de même que l'histoire avance ! ^^' Pardon, donc, j'espère que ça reviendra d'ici peu !

--- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo ---

En se levant ce matin-là, Victoire était toute courbaturée. Ca lui apprendrait à s'endormir au beau milieu d'un couloir ! Elle s'étira, en regardant distraitement Padma natter ses cheveux.

Puis elle s'habilla, et au moment où elle allait sortir pour allez prendre son petit déjeuner, un 'toc-toc' retint son attention. A la fenêtre, un hibou frappait le verre de son bec effilé. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte.

Victoire alla lui ouvrir. L'animal voleta un instant dans la chambre avant de se poser non loin du réchaud. Il hulula à l'intention de la jeune fille, puis mordilla la lettre.

- Oh, je vois, dit Victoire avec un sourire. C'est pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Victoire s'approcha donc et défit le ruban vert qui retenait la missive. A peine libéré, le hibou s'envola et reparti par la fenêtre. C'était fort étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, notre héroïne s'en moquait éperdument, car sur la lettre cachetée de cire noire était écrit, en lettres diãhraë, '_A l'intention de Victoire Lokaa-Rogue_'.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et décacheta le parchemin :

_« Très chère Victoire,_

_« Tant de choses nous opposent et vous m'intéressez pourtant au plus au point. Tout en votre personne m'attire. Tant de perfection en un seul être…_

_« Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai besoin de vous, vous ne seriez pas si étonnée de cette lettre. Si vous saviez qui je suis, vous comprendriez le but de ma manœuvre._

_« Mais il est encore trop tôt._

_« Soyez cependant certaine d'une chose, incomparable Aë Sitaï, nous serons bientôt très proches._

_« Avec mes respects les plus intéressés,_

_« T.E.J. »_

Victoire relut le message trois fois encore, sans rien y comprendre. Elle ne connaissait aucun T.E.J., et ces mots, si étranges… Même si ça y ressemblait, elle avait du mal à croire à une lettre d'amour.

Il faudrait qu'elle montre ça à son père. Quoique peut-être pas. Avant l'incident, elle parlait de tout à sa mère, mais… son père n'était pas d'un charmant petit naturel engageant la conversation sur des lettres bizarres.

Victoire soupira. Elle glissa la lettre dans sa robe en se disant qu'elle improviserait dans la journée. Pour l'instant, le petit-déjeuner ne l'attendrait pas !

Entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille, un autre hibou apporta une lettre à Victoire. Mais cette fois elle était en anglais et venait de Charlie Weasley. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, cependant, mais Victoire était tellement contente qu'il ait pensé à elle – plus que d'avoir de ses nouvelles, d'ailleurs – qu'elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

Victoire relut la lettre, toute émoustillée, en tendant un petit biscuit au hibou, probablement assez fatigué de son long voyage depuis la Roumanie. Il faisait un temps magnifique, là bas. Un des dragons semblait malade, et une dragonne était enceinte. Charlie comptait rentrer en Angleterre pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il demandait si Victoire voulait quelque chose de particulier pour Noël.

Il comptait lui offrir un cadeau ! Victoire arborait un sourire bien plus large que d'ordinaire et cela n'échappa pas à Severus Rogue, même depuis la table des professeurs. Il ne sourit pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais en conçut tout de même une certaine curiosité.

Victoire rangea la lettre en se promettant de répondre à Charlie le plus rapidement possible.


	16. Vaàdi

Une petite dédicace à **Ongil** **Nyatar**, thank you ! ^^

Chère **Rosine**, me donneras-tu un jour le plaisir de lire une review sérieuse ? xD

Chère **Serva**, merci. Pour. Ta. Review. xD (Je me moque un peu, mais je suis pas méchante ^^)

A Aix-en-Provence, il est tombé 28cm de neige *0* C'est tout blanc, c'est bow *0* …Bon, je me suis cassée la figure ce matin dans des escaliers enneigés, mais… au moins j'ai eu largement le temps d'écrire plutôt que de composer des exams ;-P

--- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo ---

Le cours de potions arrivait à sa fin, et Victoire avait, comme d'ordinaire, déjà terminé sa concoction.

- Victoire, murmura Harry derrière elle. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ma potion est verte alors que la tienne est jaune ?

Sans en prendre vanité aucune, elle avait pris l'habitude qu'on lui pose toute sorte de questions sur les Potions.

- Rajoute un œil de cafard, répondit Victoire dans un souffle.

- Un œil de cafard ? s'interrogea le survivant. Mais il n'y en a pas sur la recette…

- Fais ce que je te dis, fais-moi confiance, ça va marcher.

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un œil de cafard dans sa marmite. Aussitôt, la potion s'assombrit jusqu'à un noir profond, avant de virer au rouge sang puis au rose chewing-gum, et de finir en bleuissant et nacrant jusqu'à un jaune du plus bel effet.

Soudain, la voix du professeur Rogue résonna dans le cachot.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Du menton, il désigna le chaudron.

- Ma potion, professeur, répondit simplement Harry.

- Non, Potter, ce n'est pas _votre_ potion. La vôtre était verte il y a un instant. C'est donc que vous y avez ajouté un œil de cafard, et je doute que ce soit votre idée, Potter. J'en déduis que ceci est la potion de miss Lokaa, laquelle viendra à mon bureau après le cours, compris ?

Et ce n'était plus à Harry qu'il s'adressait.

- Bien, professeur, dit Victoire, encore une fois atterrée d'être ciblée.

- Le cours est terminé, dit Rogue, tout le monde dehors.

Dans un grand fracas de chaises et de sacs, la classe évacua les lieux. Sauf Victoire, qui resta assise. Rogue, un carnet et une plume flottant à ses côtés, notait les potions de ses élèves avant de récurer les chaudrons d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Dans mon bureau, miss, dit-il en sortant.

Victoire soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Il lui tint la porte de son bureau et la referma derrière elle. La brune restait silencieuse.

- J'ai vu ce matin que tu as reçu une lettre ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, puis ferma les yeux et sourit. C'était donc ça ! Elle se disait bien que le sujet de convocation était encore plus léger que d'habitude. Ce n'était que de l'intérêt – paternel, osait-elle espérer.

Elle leva la tête, souriante, et lui répondit :

- C'était une lettre de Charlie. Charlie Weasley.

Rogue s'assit à son bureau et désigna le fauteuil en face de lui. Victoire s'assit à son tour en continuant son explication.

- Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles depuis les grandes vacances. Ca m'a fait plaisir d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Le professeur de Potions n'avait pas besoin d'user de ses talents de legilimens pour lire sur le sourire de Victoire. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Quel âge a ce garçon ? demanda Rogue d'un ton égal.

Le sourire de Victoire devint plus ironique. Elle non plus n'avait pas besoin d'occlumancie pour lire dans les pensées du professeur.

- Vingt-deux ans, dit-elle, un peu gênée. Elle rajouta cependant : Mais si on considère que l'année diãhraë compte treize mois de vingt-neuf jours, soit trois cent soixante et dix sept jours, alors que l'année anglaise n'en compte que trois cent soixante cinq, on peut dire que mes seize ans diãhraë sont en fait un peu plus de dix-sept ans anglais ; et les vingt-deux ans de Charlie sont en fait à peine plus de vingt-et-un ans diãhraë… Bon, ça fait encore quatre ans de différence, mais… Enfin, tu me comprends, non ?

Rogue ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle. Il les ferma et expira longuement, les mains jointes devant son visage.

- Peu m'importe, dit-il doucement.

Il avait l'air distant, voire complètement inintéressé, mais pouvait-il se doutait à quel point Victoire y voyait de l'approbation ? Enfin, pas vraiment de l'approbation – qui approuverait cela du premier coup ? – mais au moins de la confiance.

C'est alors que la jeune fille se souvint de la première lettre qu'elle avait reçue aujourd'hui. Perdant son sourire, elle tira le parchemin de sa poche.

- J'ai reçu ça plus tôt, ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. C'est assez bizarre. Je ne voyais pas vraiment à qui en parler d'autre…

Elle la lui tendit. Rogue la déplia et la lut rapidement. Pour la première fois, il eut un semblant d'émotion. Un simulacre de surprise ou de frayeur, difficile à dire.

- Certainement une mauvaise plaisanterie, finit-il par dire en reprenant son impassibilité habituelle.

- Tu penses ? Oui, peut-être…

- Cependant, si tu en reçois d'autres, fais-le-moi savoir.

Victoire fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien à propos de la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait sur sa réaction.

- Me la laisserais-tu ?

- Si tu veux. Elle est courte, j'en connais déjà le contenu par cœur.

Rogue acquiesça en reposant la lettre sur le bureau.

- Si c'est tout, fit Victoire avec un petit sourire, j'ai encore une réponse à Charlie à écrire.

- C'est tout, dit simplement le professeur.

Victoire se leva, rayonnante, et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna et lança :

- Merci, Vaàdi !

Elle sortit et s'élança dans le couloir, direction la Salle Commune de Serdaigle.

Rogue, à présent seul dans son bureau, se leva et observa un instant les bocaux soigneusement rangés et étiquetés sur les nombreuses étagères. Sa fille, pour la première fois, l'avait appelé Vaàdi… Papa…


	17. Courrier

Chère **Océane**, ouah mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas lésiné sur la longueur de la review ! Je crains cependant ne pas pouvoir répondre à tout… Au sujet de la réaction de Victoire sur la lettre de T.E.J., disons que ce n'est qu'une chose de plus dans ses préoccupations, et comme elle ne connait pas cette personne, ça lui passe un peu au-dessus en attendant de voir, quoi… La raison de cette lettre, c'est censuré, tu verras ça plus tard ^^ Et, oui, rebondissement cliché, mais bon, voilà quoi… Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux hélas ^^' Quant à Rogue inintéressé… j'essaye d'imaginer ce pauvre homme en conflit intérieur, certes, les Weasley ne sont pas sont genre, mais je pense qu'il doit avoir du mal à appréhender comment fonctionne une fille, qui plus est la sienne… Elle n'est à sa charge que depuis quelques mois ! Mais le coup du membre honoraire de la famille Weasley… hum, ça peut être marrant ! xD

--- OoO --- OoO --- OoO --- OoO --- OoO ---

Victoire grimpait les nombreuses marches menant à la volière. Deux lettres à la main, elle chantonnait une chanson de son pays, une vieille histoire de princesse et de bardes… Sa première lettre, très longue, était pour Charlie, bien entendu. En y pensant, elle avait eu du mal à trouver quoi lui dire, mais, une fois la plume posée sur le parchemin, tout était venu d'un coup ! La seconde partirait vers Diã Ihrtà, à l'intention de ceux qui avaient pris soin d'elle là-bas.

Elle fut bien vite en haut de la tour, au milieu des chouettes et des hiboux, et sa chanson fut noyée par le concert de plumes froissées et de hululements qui y régnait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux oiseaux…

- Este emrà, le làngeù tràmeth ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Y'en a-t-il un volontaire pour un long courrier ?

Elle leva la lettre, montrant l'adresse aux animaux, comme s'ils pouvaient la comprendre. « Charlie Weasley, Vallée aux Dragon, Roumanie » pouvait-on lire, de sa plus belle écriture.

Une chouette hulula sur sa gauche. La jeune fille sourit, avant de s'approcher et de lui nouer la lettre autour de la patte. A la fenêtre, la chouette perchée sur son bras, elle eut comme une hésitation. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose d'envoyer cette lettre ? Avait-elle écrit ce qu'il fallait ? Charlie allait-il vraiment apprécier cette lettre ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter, mais vraiment pas. Maintenant qu'elle était écrite, pliée et cachetée, il fallait l'envoyer, que diable ! Elle caressa les plumes de la chouette qui attendait toujours.

- Daïgorò sevraà te, dit-elle doucement. Que Daïgorò te protège. Bonne chance.

Et elle lança le rapace dans les airs. Celui-ci se laissa tomber un instant, avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de prendre son envol dans l'azur. Victoire croisa les doigts, espérant que Charlie la reçoive bientôt – et surtout qu'il en soit content.

- Emrà, le vraà làngeù tràmeth ? fit-elle en se retournant. Quelqu'un pour un très long courrier ?

Des claquements de bec indignés répondirent à cette question. Victoire se sentait un peu coupable, certes… mais la lettre pour Charlie lui semblait prioritaire.

Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers le hibou le plus proche. Elle allait lui caresser la tête lorsque, dans un tourbillon de plume, un autre oiseau vint lui bousculer l'épaule pour se poser à la place du premier. Victoire laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Le nouvel hibou, aux plumes noires et aux yeux d'or lâcha un hululement étrangement rauque et ouvrit grand ses ailes, effrayant ses congénères les plus proches qui s'échappèrent bruyamment. Victoire recula, effrayée, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un perchoir et le renverse. Le hibou croassa encore et disparut dans un nuage sombre.

Au sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ombre de la chose, il n'y avait plus qu'un peu de cendre, et un petit rouleau de parchemin, noué d'un ruban rouge sang.

Tâchant de faire taire les battements de son cœur, Victoire s'approcha et se saisit de la lettre, du bout des doigts, comme si elle risquait de la brûler. Sur le côté était écrit, à l'encre verte : « Victoire Lokaa-Rogue, Volière de Poudlard »

Encore une lettre de ce T.E.J. ? Victoire était perplexe. Une, ça allait encore, d'autant que la première pouvait paraitre assez normale. Mais ce hibou fantôme… Et toujours ce détail : 'Lokaa-Rogue'. Elle ne s'était jamais servie de son nom complet, alors comment cette personne savait-il ?

Victoire tira le ruban et déroula le message.

_« Très chère Victoire,_

_« Ne soyez pas trop effrayée par ce hibou, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ; je tiens à ce que vous prêtiez plus attention à mes demandes._

_« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Qui suis-je ? Quelles demandes ? Et surtout, comment sais-je tant de choses sur vous, votre nom comme votre passé ?_

_« Sans moi, vous ne seriez pas née, chère Victoire, votre père et vous-même devriez m'en remercier. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui votre père doit craindre ma colère… Mais laissons cela, ce n'est pas le sujet de ma lettre._

_« Je ne doute pas que vous ayez déjà parlé de moi à quelqu'un, et vous ne tarderez sans doute pas à deviner qui je suis, je serais donc franc avec vous : rejoignez-moi. Ma puissance, mêlée au Don des Lokaa, pourrait bien nous donner les moyens de réaliser des choses considérables._

_« Pensez-y, chère Victoire, vous avez toute la vie devant vous. Ou du moins pour l'instant._

_« T.E.J. »_

Victoire respira amplement deux ou trois fois, puis s'assit à même le sol. Elle ne pouvait se contraindre à lire correctement la lettre à présent : ses yeux sautaient d'une phrase à l'autre, comme attirés par ces étranges mots.

Un rire lui parvint soudain des escaliers et elle sursauta. Tremblante, elle se redressa et cacha le rouleau dans sa robe. Tandis qu'un petit groupe de Poufsouffles entraient dans la volière, la jeune fille tenta de rester naturelle en s'occupant d'envoyer sa lettre pour Diã Ihrtà.

Elle n'y faisait cependant plus vraiment attention. Elle était troublée. Sans plus tarder, elle envoya son hibou et s'échappa de cette volière qui ne lui inspirait vraiment plus rien de bon.


	18. Réminiscence

Ce nouveau chapitre avec (beaucoup de) retard, et je vous en fais mes plus plates excuses…

--- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo ---

Victoire était en cours de Défence contre les Forces du Mal, mais n'écoutait que d'une oreille très distraite le babillage incessant d'Ombrage. Elle leur avait donné une dizaine de pages sur les mœurs des centaures à recopier trois fois d'ici la fin du cours et, au milieu du grattement précipité des plumes, le professeur faisait les éloges de la concentration et de l'obéissance.

Victoire n'écoutait plus. Le texte alambiqué passait directement de son œil à sa main, sans même passer pas son cerveau. Ses pensées allaient et venaient à grande vitesse. S'entrecroisaient des souvenirs de Diã Ihrtà où son Don la brûlait, parfois douloureusement, et des pensées présentes, se rapportant aux lettres, à son père, à Charlie, à Poudlard.

Elle ressentait une certaine nostalgie. Dans sa terre d'origine, elle se sentait puissante, elle avait une vraie valeur aux yeux des gens, elle était l'Héritière des Lokaa. Elle avait grandi en se sachant vouée à posséder le plus grand pouvoir que Diã Ihrtà connaisse, elle était cet être unique… Mais ici, elle n'était que Victoire, une sorcière médiocre et solitaire…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de subir les regards des autres élèves, qui l'observaient comme un animal, sans vraiment oser l'approcher. Fatiguée de l'attitude froide et distante de son père. Fatiguée de ces lettres d'auteur inconnu, des cours ennuyeux, des ces trop longs moments passés seule. Fatiguée d'être là, dans cette classe, à Poudlard, en Angleterre.

_Soudain, il y eut un bruit énorme, fracas de bois et cris d'hommes. La porte traversa la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé._

_- Victoire !! hurla une femme._

_Victoire, apeurée, s'était plaquée contre le mur._

_- Faraàthù le nàk ! cria à nouveau cette femme en se précipitant sur elle._

_Un mur de flammes s'éleva à la place de la porte désormais absente. La femme agrippa le bras de la jeune fille et la tira à sa suite._

_- Viens, Victoire, dépêche-toi ! fit la voix dans sa langue maternelle. Ils ne doivent pas te faire du mal !_

_Elle lui tenait fermement le coude et l'entraînait dans une autre pièce. Victoire leva la tête et vit une longue crinière de cheveux fins, sombres et ternes. Le visage de la femme était invisible sous cet angle._

_Elle leva un bras et le lit, au milieu de la pièce, glissa plus loin. Sur le sol, au milieu des planches irrégulières, on pouvait à présent voir une trappe munie d'un anneau de métal. La trappe se souleva violement et la femme tourna Victoire vers elle, lui tenant fermement les épaules._

_Son visage rond était couvert de taches de rousseur. Ses pommettes trop basses, sa bouche trop petite, son menton quasi inexistant et ses yeux immenses, dévorant tout le reste de son visage, lui donnait un air étrange, à mi chemin entre le dégoût et le mépris. Son iris était gris, le même gris qu'un triste nuage de pluie. Comme ceux de Victoire._

_- Ecoute, ma chérie, écoute moi bien. Tu ne dois en aucun cas les laisser te trouver._

_- Mais, Maàdi, gémit Victoire, complètement paniquée._

_- Tu vas entrer là dedans, poursuivit Era-Dirthìs sans l'écouter. Ne fait aucun bruit et ne sors pas, sous aucun prétexte. Je viendrais te chercher._

_- Maàdi…_

_- Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? continua la Lokaa, impatiente et précipitée. Tu as compris ?!_

_Victoire renifla et hocha la tête. Il y eut une explosion dans l'autre pièce. Era-Dirthìs saisit sa fille et la jeta dans le trou sans tarder, avant de refermer la trappe sur elle._

_La jeune fille entendit un grincement au dessus d'elle. Le lit avait reprit sa place. Elle était dans le noir, même les rainures dans le parquet ne laissaient pas filtrer assez de lumière._

_- Era-Dirthìs, tu es morte ! lança une voix d'homme._

_- Encore faut-il que tu puisses me toucher, ricana la femme._

_Les planches résonnaient de façon confuse, ils étaient bien une dizaine dans la pièce à présent. Juste au dessus de la tête de Victoire. Des bruits d'armes vinrent s'ajouter à cela, puis des incantations, prononcées par au moins trois personnes._

_Et soudain plus rien._

_Un pesant silence avait remplacé ce magma de bruits violents. Seuls les battements de cœur de Victoire trouaient le silence._

_Tremblante, elle attendit. Elle attendait que sa mère vienne. Elle attendait qu'elle ouvre la trappe et lui tende la main en disant que tout était fini._

_Soudain, une goutte tiède tomba sur son front. Victoire frotta et regarda ses doigts, sous un rai de lumière. C'était rouge et visqueux. Du sang. Victoire sursauta violement en s'écartant le plus possible de cet endroit, de sous le cadavre…_

_Il n'y avait toujours aucun autre bruit que le tambourinement de son cœur. Alors Victoire rejoignit la trappe et la poussa. Le sommier empêchait d'ouvrir complètement, mais elle avait la place de s'extraire._

_Non loin, il y avait un corps étendu, sans vie. Un homme au visage arraché, mais dont l'œil restant fixait le vide. Victoire détourna le regard et changea de pièce. Là, c'était pire, il y en avait trois._

_Un vieil homme qui avait brûlé à moitié, un autre, plus jeune, avec un trou béant dans le ventre et qui agonisait encore. En voyant la jeune femme, il émit un râle bestial, main tendue vers elle, avant de vomir du sang et de convulser._

_Victoire serra les dents, marchant de plus en plus vite vers la sortie. Mais juste devant la porte, il y avait encore un corps. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Victoire s'en approcha, à pas lents. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça, elle n'en avait pas envie, mais une force irrépressible l'attirait…_

- Miss Lokaa !! cria une voix nasillarde, accompagnée d'un grand coup de cahier sur le bureau de l'interpellée.

Victoire sursauta et son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Ombrage. Le visage d'Era-Dirthìs vint se superposer à celui du professeur.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle s'était endormie.

- Je vois qu'on paresse pendant mon cours ?

Les regards de tous les élèves étaient braqués sur elles. Victoire avait la gorge sèche, et ce n'était pas à cause d'Ombrage.

- Je pense qu'une retenue vous permettra de rattraper tout ce que vous avez loupé, n'est-ce pas ?

A cet instant, la cloche de fin de cours retentit, et les élèves se précipitèrent pour quitter la salle, Victoire avec eux.

- Je ne vous oublie pas, miss Lokaa, lança Ombrage avant de retourner à son bureau.


	19. Où Victoire demande des explications

Inutile de me fouetter ou de me lapider, ou de me faire quelque autre atrocité douloureuse... je me suis déjà punie pour mon retard ^^'

Ce chapitre est en fait numéroté 18bis, car il a été écrit après le 19, parce que ma bêta, ma bêta-bis, et des autres mon presque tapé parce que rien n'était clair. Suivra le 18ter, étant donné le pavé que constituaient ces fichues explications T-T

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Victoire était à califourchon sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la volière, sa jambe se balançant nonchalamment dans le vide. Elle contemplait le paysage, pensive, depuis les silhouettes vives des élèves dans le parc, jusqu'à l'horizon le plus lointain, le plus flou, par delà la Forêt Interdite.

Un hibou entra dans la pièce, ébouriffant les longs cheveux noirs dans un bruissement de plumes. Victoire inspira un bon coup : même l'air de son pays lui manquait. Une brusque vague de nostalgie déferla en elle, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. Elle frotta ses paupières noircies de fatigue.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à dormir ? Pourquoi cette envie impérieuse de rentrer à Diã Ihrtà ? Quelle était cette intuition si mauvaise qui la maintenait éveillée, aux aguets, à chaque instant ? Et ces lettres... Tant de lettres, si étranges, si personnelles, si pressantes... Ce T.E.J. savait exactement comment lui parler, comment l'atteindre, et elle ne savait jamais quoi ou comment lui répondre tant elle en restait béate.

Tous les professeurs, cependant, semblaient lui porter une attention particulière, et, pour certains, ça allait bien au-delà de la simple condescendance envers une élève étrangère dont les résultats chutaient de façon catastrophique. Spécialement le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci paraissait tellement sensible à son bien-être, à son ressenti, comme si...

Soudain, l'évidence la frappa comme une gifle en plein visage : Minerva McGonagall _savait_. Oui, c'était clair comme de l'eau de source, comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ? Il fallait qu'elle lui demande, tout de suite !

Victoire sauta dans la volière et se précipita dans les escaliers. Elle traversa le hall à grandes enjambées souples et efficaces - résiduelles du sévère entrainement que lui avait fait endurer sa mère auparavant, sans nul doute -, direction la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte du bureau de la sous-directrice.

Haletante, elle frappa trois coups fermes.

- Entrez, fit la voix du strict professeur.

La jeune fille poussa donc la porte. Soudain, elle se sentait toute petite, faible et indéterminée. Soudain, elle ne voulait plus savoir, elle ne savait même plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Eh bien, miss Lokaa, auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

Victoire sursauta et dévisagea la femme qui se tenait devant elle, toute vêtue de vert et l'air inquiète. Un moment d'absence comme il en arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

- Miss Lokaa, vous êtes toute pâle. Venez donc vous asseoir.

McGonagall la prit par l'épaule et la guida jusqu'à l'un des sièges qui faisaient face à son bureau. Puis elle reprit sa place et lui tendit une boite d'orangettes.

- Prenez et dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici. Et dites-moi aussi depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas passé de nuit convenable : vous avez une mine affreuse.

Victoire croqua une orangette et se mit à fouiller ses poches. Elle jeta trois lettres cachetées de noir sur le bureau.

- Voilà ce que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui. Si T.E.J. reste fidèle à son habitude, je devrais en recevoir encore une ou deux d'ici demain. J'en reçois de plus en plus, et elles sont de plus en plus...

Elle n'arrivait à trouver le bon mot.

- Etranges ? proposa le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Pressantes, dit Victoire. Il demande une réponse à chaque lettre, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, au contraire, il me laissait le choix. Voyez-vous-même (elle lui désigna une des lettres). En substance, c'est toujours la même chose, mais ça fait trois jours que...

Elle n'acheva pas, incapable de formuler cette sensation d'être poussée contre un mur, d'être dans un piège dont elle ne voyait pas les contours. McGonagall avait déplié le parchemin avec précaution, comme si elle risquait un quelconque sort cachée, et la parcourait rapidement. Doucement, elle dit :

- Je comprends tout cela, miss Lokaa. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que vous attendez de moi...

Victoire baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Je veux savoir.

Son ton était sans équivoque. Elle savait qu'elle savait. Et surtout, elle savait qu'elle savait qu'elle le savait.

Le professeur soupira à son tour. Elle ôta ses lunettes à monture d'écaille, les posa soigneusement devant elle et croisa les mains devant son visage.

- Je pense, commença-t-elle alors de sa voix la plus douce, mais aussi la plus inflexible, qu'il est inutile de continuer à vous faire croire que je ne suis au courant de rien.

Elle marqua une pause, plongeant son regard dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille.

- Cependant, je me suis jurée - comme d'autres - de ne pas interférer entre mes élèves et leurs parents...

Devançant Victoire qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle intensifia un peu le volume de sa voix :

- ...Même si cela dépasse du cadre de leurs études.

Victoire croisa les bras, frustrée.

- Mais je connais bien votre père, miss Lokaa, il a certainement d'excellentes raisons de ne pas tout vous dire.

- Pourtant j'aimerais qu'il le fasse, comme ma mère l'aurait fait ! lança Victoire, bien plus fort et rageusement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Minerva McGonagall soupira en silence. Elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit... Elle dit alors :

- Promettez-moi ne rien faire d'inconsidéré, de ne pas vous mettre en danger. Ne parlez de ces lettres à personne - si ce n'est pas déjà fait - et restez autant que possible entre les murs du collège. En échange, je vous promets d'aller parler à Severus, et d'essayer de le convaincre de tout vous dire.

Victoire fit la moue quelques instants. La promesse du professeur pouvait ne mener parfaitement à rien, et une parole était une parole.

- Très bien. Je promets. Thùnaï me.

D'un geste rapide, elle croisa les doigts devant sa poitrine et les porta à son front.

- Daïgorò mèth me lunaë. Daïgorò m'en soit témoin.

Elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et regarda les arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent.

- Je suis en danger, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Victoire à mi-voix.

La sous-directrice ne répondit pas et la reconduisit à la porte.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

La suite très, très vite, promis, promis. J'ai fait un deal avec **Rosine** (que vous envoie lire au passage :p), de finir rapidement de tout vous expliquer dès la réception d'une nouvelle review... **Sophie Snape** (que je salue ^^) aura mené à bien cette partie du contrat, à mon tour de conclure mes deux chapitres prévus pour les explications... Même si c'est difficile pour moi, j'avoue.


	20. Une Nuit dans les Cachots

Chère **Camille13**, quel enthousiasme !! =D Non seulement ça me fait _vraiment_ très plaisir, mais ça me met une pression nouvelle pour me faire bosser ! Bien joué \o/

Cher (ou chère ? J'essaierais de deviner en te lisant, ton profil ne m'a pas aidée ^^') **Psykedelikworld**, grand merci pour l'alerte ^^ Et aussi à **Galia Rogue**, canadienne *0*

Chère **Rosine**, c'est toujours gentil à toi de review, et de m'offrir un bis écrit de tes sursauts oraux xD

Chère **Sophie Snape**, voilà deux fois que tu me motives. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu me plais ! (oui, rien que pour ça :p)

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Cette nuit encore, Victoire ne dormit pas. Cette nuit encore, elle laissait ses pas parcourir l'immensité du château. Mais pour la première fois, c'était dans les sous-sols qu'elle se promenait.

Des éclats de voix la tirèrent de la semi-torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Deux personnes se disputaient non loin. Curieuse, elle suivit les sons et se retrouva bientôt dans un couloir qu'elle connaissait trop bien, à proximité de la porte entrouverte du bureau du professeur Rogue.

Elle se tassa derrière une vieille armure rouillée et tendit l'oreille. La voix de Minerva McGonagall résonnait d'accents pointus et sévères :

- Croyez-moi, Severus, vous faites une grave erreur.

- Minerva, seriez-vous en train de me reprocher de la protéger ? répondit la voix basse, et pourtant pénétrante du Maître des Potions.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites, Severus ! Victoire est une jeune fille intelligente, elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais ne peut pas deviner une telle... une telle _abomination_ !

Elle avait presque hurlé en crachant ce dernier mot.

- Jamais je ne me permettrais de vous reprocher votre façon d'élever votre fille, reprit-elle plus bas après quelques instants, forçant Victoire se concentrer davantage pour entendre. Mais Victoire est venue à mon bureau, aujourd'hui, je crains qu'elle ne finisse par se mettre en danger et...

Dans un fantastique fracas de métal, l'armure rouillée, contre laquelle Victoire se tenait en appui jusqu'alors, venait de s'écrouler en travers du couloir, entraînant la jeune fille avec elle. Le son n'avait pas fini de mourir contre les pierres froides que les deux professeurs étaient déjà sortis, baguette au poing, en position de combat.

- Miss Lokaa ! s'exclama McGonagall. Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre lit à cette heure ?

D'un coup sec de sa baguette, le professeur de Métamorphose reconstitua l'armure à sa place d'origine.

- Eh bien ? insista-t-elle.

Victoire se releva péniblement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Sous le regard sévère du professeur, elle se sentit pourtant contrainte à s'expliquer. Elle haussa vaguement les épaules :

- Insomnie...

Minerva McGonagall soupira, jeta un regard furtif à son collègue.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dois de retirer quinze points à Serdaigle. Bonne nuit.

D'un signe de tête, elle salua Severus et s'en alla, sa robe de chambre émeraude flottant derrière elle. Quand elle tourna l'angle du couloir et que Severus reporta son attention sur sa fille, celle-ci le fixait, le visage dur et déterminé.

Duel fugitif entre l'œil noir et l'œil gris.

Severus se détourna, laissant un large espace entre lui et l'entrée de son bureau. Victoire comprit l'invitation et pénétra dans le bureau.

Dans le plus parfait silence, elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret de bois noir, tandis que Rogue s'installait en face d'elle. Après quelques instants, il rompit le silence :

- Que sais-tu sur les Lokaa ?

Victoire eut un rictus intérieur : à croire qu'il n'avait appris à s'exprimer que pour pouvoir faire ses cours.

- Je sais que leur lignée est maudite, depuis huit générations, fit-elle, un peu morne.

Elle leva les yeux vers son père, et poursuivit :

- Leur nom est connu dans tout Diã Ihrtà. Pour tous, cela signifie le pouvoir, le plus grand des pouvoirs. L'Héritière possède le Don le plus complet, celui qui rassemble au plus haut degré jamais rencontré le contrôle des six Eléments. La Terre, l'Eau, l'Air, le Feu, le Matériel et le Sentiment, unis en parfaite harmonie. Et tout cela, rien ne peut l'ôter à l'Héritière, hormis sa mort et celle de sa descendance.

Victoire marqua un long silence, les yeux dans le vide, quelque part dans les rayonnages d'herbes et autres denrées magiques. Elle venait d'énoncer la moitié de ce qu'elle savait, et la suite lui plaisait bien moins.

- Il ne peut y avoir qu'une porteuse de ce Don. Il se transmet de mère en fille au sein de la famille Lokaa. Une Héritière ne peut avoir qu'une fille dans sa vie, à qui elle lèguera son Pouvoir à sa mort.

- Une unique fille, répéta Rogue. Si elle mettait au monde un garçon, celui-ci mourrait rapidement ; de même pour une seconde fille.

- L'Héritière est maîtresse d'elle-même...

- Et ne peut que fuir ses nombreux ennemis, compléta Rogue, comptant une bonne partie de jaloux voulant s'emparer de ce pouvoir.

- ...et ne pourra accomplir son devoir que lorsqu'elle rencontrera l'Amour...

- Qui lui donnera une fille, promesse de mort prochaine.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! cria Victoire en frappant du poing sur le bureau.

Dents serrées à l'extrême, elle tentait de refouler haine, tristesse et peur le plus loin possible, montant en même temps un barrage contre cette brume chaude et étouffante qui menaçait de la faire s'effondrer.

- Ne les laisse pas t'envahir, murmura Rogue.

Victoire sursauta et dévisagea son père. Il lui tendait une petite boite - _sa_ petite boite ! La jeune fille s'en saisit rapidement et goba une Perle.

- Era-Dirthìs m'avait expliqué ces... bouffées de chaleurs, dit platement le professeur de Potions alors que Victoire comptait bien plus de Perles qu'elle n'en avait laissée. Tu as dans la tête chacune des Héritières avant toi. Elles viennent dans tes pensées, parfois.

- Elles n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions, répliqua Victoire. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son paternel, qui lui rendit son regard, impassible. Du bout des lèvres, il poursuivit la discussion :

- Que sais-tu du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Victoire se renfrogna, un peu plus encore.

- Pas beaucoup... A Diã Ihrtà, on l'appelle Möryàk, ici Voldemort, mais personne ne veut dire son nom, sauf quelques personnes... Je sais qu'il est profondément mauvais... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été un homme, avant d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, commença Rogue d'une voix lente. Tom Elvis Jedusor était son nom.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, répéta Victoire d'une voix blanche. T, E, J...

Le professeur acquiesça, et devança la question de Victoire :

- Il a toujours recherché le pouvoir absolu. Terrifier un monde entier ne lui suffit plus.

- Diã Ihrtà, souffla Victoire.

- Exact. Diã Ihrtà.

- Mais sa Magie n'est pas assez forte là-bas ! s'exclama la jeune fille, soudain effrayée. Il lui faut le Don ! Et il ne l'a pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue secoua furtivement la tête.

- Depuis qu'il mûrit ce projet, il ne cherche plus à obtenir un Don quelconque, mais le plus puissant des Dons...

Victoire se leva d'un bond, projetant le tabouret au sol avec fracas. Ses yeux brillaient de peur et de colère. Entre ses dents, elle siffla :

- Nul ne peut prendre le Don des Lokaa !

- Il sait tout des Lokaa - ou du moins ce qu'on en dit à Diã Ihrtà. Il sait quels sont les moyens.

- Il n'a _aucun_ moyen ! rugit-elle, furieuse.

- Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

Victoire recula, haletante. Un poids, au milieu de sa poitrine, l'oppressait, comme un énorme roc posé sur son torse.

- Il ne peut obtenir directement le Don, c'est vrai, murmura Severus Rogue. Mais il connait l'Héritière et...

- Jamais il ne m'aura ! cracha-t-elle, reculant toujours.

- ...et s'il pouvait en concevoir un être possédant à la fois son pouvoir et celui des Lokaa...

- NON !! hurla-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux au sol, les bras serrés sur sa tête, comme si elle pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

- ...alors il dominerait les deux mondes.

Puis, ce fut le silence. Un long silence glacé, comme si le temps était gelé. Severus Rogue était immobile à son bureau, ses longs cheveux encadrant son visage impassible. Victoire Lokaa-Rogue étant immobile au sol, ses longs cheveux tombant comme un rideau devant son visage d'où s'écoulaient un torrent de larmes silencieuses.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Hum... En fait, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un 18quater-ième chapitre... ces explications s'étirent sans fin :p


	21. Que s'estil passé ?

Après une loooongue absence (mille pardons, je ne suis qu'un vil poisson rouge sans vergogne)... alors que ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps...

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Victoire ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans un lit à baldaquins… Les rideaux étaient en tulle noire. Elle se redressa, essayant de savoir où elle se trouvait. Les draps de soie, les lampes de dentelle, les lourds rideaux aux fenêtres, le tapis visiblement d'excellente facture, tout cela était d'un noir profond.

Sa tête lui tournait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs siècles. En voulant se lever, elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait une jolie nuisette en voile et soie, noire et rouge. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : elle ne voulait pas être là où elle pensait qu'elle était.

Victoire visita un peu les lieux. La plus grosse des portes était fermée à clé, impossible à ouvrir, de même que les fenêtres. La petite porte menait sur une salle de bain de nacre et d'ivoire. Tout était magnifique et majestueux… C'était trop beau pour que cela dure.

Et elle était enfermée, surtout.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillée, fit une voix douce et féminine.

Une femme était entrée dans la chambre – la porte s'était naturellement fermée derrière elle. Elle était grande et mince, le visage impassible, les traits et la coiffure parfaits… Elle lui rappelait…

- Vous êtes Mrs Malefoy ? demanda Victoire.

Narcissa sourit légèrement et acquiesça.

- Où suis-je ? enchaîna la jeune fille.

- Il est étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas encore deviné, répondit doucement la femme. Mon Maître parle pourtant de vous comme d'une personne très intelligente.

- Votre Maître ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui vous a fait venir jusqu'ici…

- 'Fait venir' ? coupa Victoire. Moi, j'appellerais ça un enlèvement !

- Vous ne devriez pas contrarier le Seigneur, Victoire, dit Narcissa précipitamment, à la façon d'un conseil. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il désire, quelque soit la manière… Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux choisir la moins douloureuse…

Victoire allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand un brouillard opaque et sombre se forma au centre de la pièce. Le brouillard sembla se tasser sur lui-même, se ramasser en un masse solide… et bientôt il n'y eut plus que Lord Voldemort au lieu du nuage noir.

Victoire, en l'apercevant, en resta pétrifiée. Plus un son ne semblait capable de franchir ses lèvres, plus aucun de ses muscles ne semblait capable de bouger.

- Laisse-nous, Narcissa, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix sifflante.

La jeune fille eut comme une explosion de tous les souvenirs des nombreux cauchemars qu'elle avait faits au cours de sa vie, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet qui l'éveilla tout à fait. Elle était prisonnière du Prince Noir, de Möryàk, et il désirait d'elle quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas lui offrir.

Narcissa referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

- Nous voilà enfin seuls, dit Voldemort.

Victoire resta muette, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, poursuivit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Mais tu es bien plus belle…

Il posa l'un de ses longs doigts interminables sur sa joue, et un long frisson parcourut le corps de la brune de part en part.

- Est-ce ce genre de réaction que l'on engendre quand on fait de l'effet à quelqu'un ? demanda Voldemort.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Victoire.

Mais sa voix était bien moins assurée, bien moins claire, bien moins nette qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Son timbre paraissait mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire, un rire qui rappelait le cri d'un corbeau rassasié.

- Et pourtant tu m'appartiens…

Victoire vit comme une lumière s'allumer dans le sombre cachot de son univers.

- Si vous voulez toujours la même chose, je crois que vous avez tort, dit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance. Une Lokaa subit la malédiction de ses aïeules et ne peut s'en défaire. Elle n'aura jamais d'enfant de sa vie, sauf la fille qui lui succèdera dans son malheur… dont elle choisira le père. Si la seule chose que me permet mon existence, c'est de choisir le père de ma fille, soyez certain que ce ne sera jamais vous !

Un long silence accueillit ces paroles.

- Très beau discours, murmura Möryàk à son oreille, mais, à ton tour, soit certaine d'une chose : j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. Et si je désire une fille de toi, je l'aurais. Nous verrons combien de temps avant que tu ne me supplies de t'offrir cette enfant.

Victoire secoua la tête, soudain au bord des larmes. Elle serra les dents, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer :

- Dans vos rêves ! cracha-t-elle.

Soudain, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Le Seigneur Maléfique porta violement sa main autour du cou de la jeune fille et se mit à hurler :

- Mes rêves ? Mais mon unique rêve est d'être immortel ! Mon rêve est de régner sur ce monde ! Et si je peux avoir une fille plus puissante que moi encore pour me succéder… alors j'aurais réussi.

D'un tour de baguette magique, il envoya Victoire en l'air. Celle-ci, le souffle coupé, ne parvint même pas à crier. Elle atterrit brutalement sur le lit, mais avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Voldemort était déjà sur elle, coinçant son bassin entre ses genoux squelettiques, tenant ses épaules de ses mains en forme d'immenses araignées blanches.

Victoire haletait, effrayée, effarée même.

- Pour finir, si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais être ma Reine, compléta le Lord Noir.

Et, alors que Victoire luttait désespérément pour garder un minimum de lucidité, le visage blafard de Voldemort s'avança vers le sien. La bouche de Victoire rencontra les lèvres glacées de cet homme devenu démon. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'éteignait et une larme, une seule, unique perle d'espoir, s'échappa de son œil pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était à nouveau seule.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard fixe, hagard, rivé sur le plafond uni. Ses pensées allaient et venaient, lentement, comme un faible courant au fond d'une flaque d'eau stagnante.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Ne m'assassinez pas, ne hurlez pas, je vais tâcher de me faire plus rapide, ce coup-ci ^^'


	22. Comment ? I La Marmite en Argent

_Chère __**Rosine**__, voilà pour toi : Gnaaaaaaah xP_

_Chère __**Sophie Snape**__, ce n'était peut-être pas assez bien expliqué, j'avoue (et pourtant je me suis appliquée é_è), mais Victoire ne peut avoir qu'une fille, un fils mourrait trop jeune que ce soit intéressant. Pour l'histoire du sang pur, on m'a déjà fait la remarque, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'alternative… A chaque monde sa magie. Sur Terre, c'est la Sorcellerie ; à Diã Ihrtà, c'est le Don. Tu as le droit de soupirer en rêvant de fouetter mon esprit tarabiscoté dans des sens inutiles ^^' Mais c'est déjà bien gentil à toi de me suivre ^^_

_Et pour « qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là », je t'invite à lire ^^ Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, ce chapitre est pondu depuis looooooongtemps déjà, et dans un accès de folie, je l'ai publié en me disant que je pourrais l'expliquer plus tard… u_u Je dois me faire vieille x)_

_Mon ou ma chèr(e) __**Shrou**__ (et j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute en écrivant ton nom... ^^'), merci énormément pour tes encouragements, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Comment avait-elle bien pu en arriver là ?

Ses pensées lui échappaient, comme si elles n'étaient plus amarrées à sa Raison. Des images flottaient, morceaux de bois aux tailles et aux formes variées dérivant dans son esprit, au gré des vagues de conscience.

Certaines étaient plus visibles que d'autres, et moins fugitives, aussi.

Elle vit une petite marmite argentée, dans laquelle bullait un liquide épais et rosâtre.

Elle vit un ruban mauve, en velours peut-être.

Elle vit un sourire, un chaleureux sourire empli de tendresse.

Elle vit un millier de chandeliers flottants qui lui donnaient le tournis.

Elle vit un tapis de neige.

Elle vit une silhouette noire.

Elle vit un visage, un sourire d'enfant qui va arracher les ailes d'une mouche, des yeux fous.

Elle vit la nuit étoilée, entre de sombres feuilles, sur laquelle se détachait un petit nuage blanc.

Elle se souvint.

* - * - * - * - *

Victoire errait dans les couloirs, tel un zombie, se laissant bousculer par les élèves pressés sans broncher. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris la veille l'avait anéantie. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait penser, ni même comment elle devait penser.

- Victoire !

Comment une telle chose pouvait lui arriver à elle ? Elle n'avait jamais été une mauvaise personne.

- Victoire !

Bon, peut-être avait-elle participé à quelques farces quand elle était plus petite, mais de là à…

_- Victoire !!_

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Les jumeaux Weasley venaient droit sur elle.

- Ah, enfin tu te retournes… commença l'un.

- …Quoi qu'à la vitesse où tu marches…

- …on t'aurait rattrapé sous peu. On aurait une petite question…

- …à te poser. Toi qui est douée en Potions, pourrais-tu…

- …venir jeter un œil à la nôtre ?

Victoire les considéra un instant tous les deux. Puis elle se mit à rire. Les jumeaux se regardèrent :

- J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? se demandèrent-ils l'un l'autre.

La Serdaigle éclata franchement de rire.

- Victoire, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Fred, un peu inquiet.

- On a pas encore fait de blague, aujourd'hui, pourtant, remarqua Georges.

- Il faudra arranger ça, d'ailleurs.

- Je suis d'accord.

Pendant ce temps, Victoire avait pu se calmer. Elle se frotta les yeux. Dans la noirceur où elle se trouvait, l'image des jumeaux faisant du travail supplémentaire en Potions lui avait paru d'un farfelu terriblement comique.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en se retenant de pouffer à nouveau. De quoi vous avez besoin ?

- De quelques conseils, rien de plus.

- Viens plutôt avec nous !

Chacun d'un côté, ils la prirent par le bras et l'entraînèrent avec eux. Ils passèrent par deux couloirs secrets et trois portes dérobées, plus un tableau (« _Oinobarès_ »), une statue (« _Corybante_ ») et une armure rouillée (« _Bacchanale_ »), pour enfin atteindre l'endroit. Une pièce ronde, aux murs de pierres usées et blanches, avec un feu en son centre, sur lequel brûlait une marmite en argent.

- C'est notre coin secret, lança joyeusement l'un des jumeaux.

- On compte sur toi pour ne pas nous balancer !

Victoire avisa une étagère pleine de Boîtes à Flemme.

- C'est ici que vous entreposez tous vos gadgets, c'est ça ?

- Mieux !! s'exclama Georges.

- C'est ici que nous les _préparons_ !

La jeune fille s'avança vers la marmite. Une mixture épaisse, qui faisait penser à de la gomme fondue, fumait là. Sa couleur était indéfinissable, quelque part entre le rose et le blanc cassé. Une grosse bulle remonta à la surface et éclata sans un bruit, presque au ralenti.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Goûte et tu verras bien !

Elle les regarda. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle allait goûter une de leurs farces parce qu'ils lui demandaient gentiment ?

- Promis, ce n'est pas méchant, et il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire.

Fred se palpa le ventre, pensif, en ajoutant :

- Ou du moins, rien avant trois jours d'incubation.

Elle sourit en attrapant la spatule de bois posée à côté. Elle la plongea dans la gomme et en tira un peu. Cela fit une longue bande toute fine entre le rebord de la marmite et la spatule. Elle souffla sur la bande qui durcit rapidement et devint cassante. Elle mordit dans un éclat.

Aussitôt, ses longs cheveux se dressèrent littéralement sur sa tête, et elle fut bientôt entourée d'un halo noir du plus bel effet. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

- Je dois avouer que c'était moins impressionnant sur nous ! lança Georges, plié en deux sur son frère.

Victoire tâta la sphère molle que formaient ses cheveux. Rien de vraiment gênant, ni de compromettant dans cette farce. Tout bonnement génial ! Elle se laissa prendre à rire, encore.

- Expliquez-moi en quoi je peux vous être utile, alors que cette potion est une réussite ? demanda-t-elle, souriante. A moins que vous ne m'ayez amenée jusque là que pour être votre cobaye ?

Les jumeaux se concertèrent du regard.

- En fait, on ne voulait pas seulement ton avis sur notre nouveau projet…

- …mais plutôt te demander quelque chose de plus personnel.

En chœur, ils poursuivirent, souriants :

- Ca te dirait d'aller au bal de Noël avec nous ?

Victoire reçut comme un choc électrique. On était déjà en décembre ! Et le bal de Noël… elle avait complètement oublié ! Ceci étant dit, personne d'autre ne l'avait invité, personne ne lui en avait même parlé. Elle était tellement solitaire ces derniers temps. Elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant de l'isolement dans lequel elle s'était elle-même mise.

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Georges.

Son visage exprimait une déception inimaginable. C'était bien trop d'ailleurs. Victoire sourit en secouant sa crinière hirsute et légère :

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je me demandais surtout ce que penseraient les gens en me voyant arriver avec _deux_ cavaliers.

Fred et Georges Weasley vinrent mettre une main sur chaque épaule de leur camarade.

- Mais enfin, ils seront _jaloux_, bien sûrs !

Ils rirent. Victoire hocha la tête ; après tout, elle leur devait bien ça ! Mais une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Votre gadget va durer encore longtemps ?

Les garçons baissèrent les yeux.

- C'est justement ce qu'il faut que tu regardes : on en est à six heures…

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

_Voyez, voyez, je fais des efforts pour poursuivre \o/ (mais vous avez le droit de taper…)_


	23. Comment ? II Le Ruban Mauve

La sensation d'une vie de m**** et un coup de déprime plus tard, on remercie ses amis d'exister u_u

Après relecture de sa propre fic, rangée et proprement imprimée, avec page-de-garde imagé et toussa (merci ma Rosie de n'amour 3), et un regard sur les deux invit's glissées dans une pochette (merci miss Océane 3), on se dit qu'il _faut_ passer ses nerfs.

D'où : écriture.

Toutes mes plus plates excuses, une fois n'est pas coutume (et pourtant, ça a tendance à le devenir au vu de mes prestations de présence d'auteuse…), pour ce loooooong espace entre ce chapitre et le précédent, mais j'ai une tendance à la démotivation, un truc de oufouf oO'

Pour Noël l'an prochain, offrez moi les idées fixes de Rosine, merci d'avance ^^ (et pour ceux qui voudraient m'offrir des neurones, je prends aussi \o/)

**Rosine** : Nooooon, ne me tape pas, je suis trop jeune pour mourir T-T (enfin, je crois… ?). Et pour le recyclage… le terrible Elbazicusozor reste et restera notre maître incontesté du grec et des vannes associées \o/ Et non, je ne t'avais pas dit que je continuais… mais ça m'a surprise moi-même, il faut croire ^^' Et pour cette suite-là… faut dire que tu l'as cherchée xD

**Schrou** : Tu peux relire le chapitre précédent autant de fois que tu le souhaites, ça me fait des hits supplémentaires =D Et pour ce qui est d'en dire plus… je distille mes infos au compte-goutte (qui a ragé sur mon temps entre chaque chapitre ?! è_é …ah, tout le monde ? ^^'), mais je m'applique ! (oui, je sais, on dirait pô… T-T)

**Sophie Snape** : Ouiiii je suis folle, comment as-tu deviné ? *0* Par contre, je n'ai pas vite mis la suite… Mille pardons de l'Ela qui se traine à tes genoux en réclamant ta clémence… ^^'

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Victoire arrivait _enfin_ devant la statue de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Le trajet, depuis la salle secrète des jumeaux, qui d'ordinaire lui aurait prit vingt minutes au plus, et encore, en flânant et en faisant plusieurs détours, lui avait donné presque trois-quarts d'heure de fil à retordre.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient-ils complètement fêlés du bocal pour lui faire tester une potion aux effets si longs ?! Elle stoppa et ferma les yeux en soupirant : bien évidement qu'ils l'étaient. D'où cet interminable cheminement en zigzag pour ne pas se montrer aux autres élèves, courant de derrière un rideau mité à une statue au moins assez large pour cacher une auréole de cheveux, en passant par des salles vides et des passages détournés pour éviter la foule. Voire un sortilège d'Oubliettes plus ou moins bien réussi – plus moins que plus, à en juger par le petit première année blafard aux yeux révulsés qui chantait _la_ _Marseillaise_ en boucle depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la nouvelle coupe de Victoire.

Non, Victoire ne tenait pas tant que cela à sa réputation. Laquelle, d'ailleurs ? Celle qui la montrait solitaire et antipathique, ou celle qui disait qu'elle était une dangereuse sorcière exotique qui se promenait la nuit en quête d'un jeune élève à dévorer tout cru ? Ou bien celle du zombie sans âme qui errait, muet et vague, depuis deux semaines ? Non, les jumeaux avaient tout simplement fortement insisté pour que leur nouvelle trouvaille ne soit pas présentée en avant-première !

La brune répondit à l'énigme sans vraiment y penser (habitude, sans doute) et entra dans la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait là qu'une petite rouquine aux lunettes démesurées qui dévoila un appareil dentaire lorsqu'elle se mit à rire.

- _Oubliettes_ ! lança Victoire.

La petite fille eut un hoquet de surprise, avant de se figer et de se mettre à baver. Victoire s'approcha et agita sa main devant ses yeux fixes.

- Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

- Crôa ? répondit la fille. Cui-cui, codêk ! Ouaf miaw ?

Victoire secoua la tête. C'était mieux que rien. Les jumeaux lui avaient conseillé ce sort qui avait des effets secondaires plus impressionnants que graves quand il était lancé par un sorcier inexpérimenté – ce qu'elle était, en plus d'être notée 'T' en Sortilèges.

Elle croisait les doigts pour que les Weasley disent vrai.

Elle gagna sa chambre et fouilla ses affaires à la recherche d'une serviette. Elle dut faire un nœud très serré pour que ses cheveux ne repoussent pas le tissu. A présent, elle avait m'impression de porter un turban rempli d'hélium, près à s'envoler en emportant sa tête. Et surtout, elle espérait que le granite pilé et la bave de sangsue allait considérablement réduire la durée d'effet de cette blague. Au cas où elle se ferait à nouveau avoir.

Soudain, il y eut un 'toc toc' au carreau. Une chouette hulotte tapait gentiment à la vitre pour attirer son attention. Victoire alla lui ouvrir. L'animal fit un tour de la pièce en hululant, avant de revenir vers sa cible principale.

La jeune fille détacha le rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte. Il portait l'adresse de Victoire, à l'écriture de Charlie. En le déroulant, un ruban tomba au sol. Elle le ramassa tout en lisant :

_« Ma très chère Victoire,_

_« Je m'inquiète pour toi. Deux semaines que tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre…_

- Idiote ! grinça la brune en se frappant le front.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit ! Elle se mordit la lèvre en se promettant de répondre à celle-ci ce soir même.

_« …à ma lettre, c'est un peu long et ça ne te ressemble pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour te bousculer, bien sûr, j'imagine que tu as d'autres préoccupations que d'écrire à un type comme moi._

Il y avait un grand espace entre les mots 'un type' et 'comme moi', comme s'il avait trop longtemps hésité avant de trouver ses mots. Elle sourit, les joues légèrement roses.

_« J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi là-bas, mais n'hésite pas à me dire si quelque-chose ne va pas. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu es obligée de me raconter, ou que quelque-chose puisse mal aller pour toi, bien sûr._

Toujours cette façon de se rattraper. A force de lire ces 'bien sûr', elle se demandait si c'était un trait de caractère, ou s'il avait peur de la blesser au moindre mot.

_« Je n'écrirais rien de plus ce soir car Miramante, la dragonne dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois, doit pondre sous peu et les autres Dresseurs ont besoin de bras tant elle est irritable !_

_« Je t'embrasse,_

_« Charlie._

Voilà qui rendait Victoire perplexe. 'Je t'embrasse'. Son anglais s'améliorait de jour en jour, et le double sens de cette expression ne lui avait pas échappé. Presque sur la signature se trouvait un large cercle noir de parchemin calciné.

_« P.S : Pardon pour le brûlé, un petit dragonneau a éternué sur ta lettre… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la réécrire, ni même de la relire, je sais très bien que si je commence comme ça, je vais passer la nuit à jeter du parchemin couvert de gnomeries…_

Victoire eut un petit rire. Il était vraiment charmant. Elle leva les yeux de ce courrier et son regard tomba sur la pile de parchemins fermés d'un sceau noir et son visage s'assombrit. Quarante-deux lettres en deux semaines, et elle n'en avait ouverte aucune. Elle n'en avait ni le cran, ni le courage.

Le ruban était toujours dans sa main. Elle l'observa plus avant. Du velours, peut-être ? Elle n'avait jamais été douée en friperies. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était doux et de bonne facture, et que son violet presque pourpre s'accordait à merveille avec son teint. Un petit billet y était attaché.

_« Il parait qu'il y a un bal de Noël, cette année. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y participer, mais si j'avais pu, je t'aurais demandé d'être ma cavalière. Porterais-tu ce ruban à cette soirée ? J'aurais un peu l'impression d'être là-bas avec toi, sur les photos… »_

Victoire s'empourpra violement. Il avait écrit ces mots à toute vitesse, c'était flagrant. Etait-ce bien une déclaration, ou bien avait-elle la berlue ?

Elle se secoua et se concentra : une bonne Aë Sitaï ne perd pas pied pour un garçon ! Elle sourit cependant. Elle porterait ce ruban, aucun doute ne se faisait là-dessus.

Enfin, elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit de son sac un rouleau de parchemin, une planche-écritoire (avec encrier incorporé, une acquisition vraiment pratique !) et sa plume.

_« Mon cher Charlie,_

_« Excuse mon retard dans mes lettres, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs en ce moment… Pourtant tout va bien dans les couloirs de Poudlard et…_

Victoire s'arrêta. Autant lui dire tout de suite qu'il n'était pas sa priorité et qu'elle avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à penser. Ce qui était faux. Et puis, elle avait besoin de se confier.

Elle froissa ce bout de parchemin raté, et recommença :

« Mon cher Charlie,

« Tout t'expliquer remplirait trop de parchemin pour qu'un hibou puisse voler jusqu'à toi, et quand bien même, il me faudrait un temps inconsidérable. Je ne te donnerais donc que les grands traits importants, tout en essayant d'être claire. Peut-être que tu ne me croiras pas et je le comprendrais. J'essaye tout de même.

« Il y a deux semaines, j'ai fait un cauchemar en plein cours. Je suis allée en parler avec mon père et…

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Qui n'a jamais prit du retard sur ses fics me jette la première pierre !

*POC !*

Aïe ! Heeeeey, mais ça vous arrive vraiment jamais ?

…Ah, pas autant… ^^'

Lapidez-moi, alors T-T


	24. Comment ? III Le Chaleureux Sourire

Emeutiers, émeutières, veuillez éteindre ces, euh… grands feux de joie que vous avez allumé avec mes cours, la porte de ma chambre et mes vêtements. Au vu des récents évènements, nous rappelons qu'une Elayan n'est pas un accessoire, et _surtout pas_ un punching-ball (aïe, j'ai mal). Nous rappelons également, que les violences ne sont pas permises, et surtout à l'encontre des pauvres auteuses attardées (je ne vise personne sauf moi).

Hep, vous, là-bas, éteignez ces torches et baissez ces fourches, voulez-vous ?

**Shrou** : Plus ça va, plus tu me fais peur oO' Plus ça va, plus j'te surquiphe oO' Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je t'aaaaaaaaaime 3 (oui, Ela aime les gens motivants… même s'ils sont flippants ^^'). Cela dit, je t'assure, m'ouvrir le ventre avec une cuillère pour exhiber mes entrailles à la foule massée devant ma porte ne, euh, ne me fera pas du bien au bidou xP

**Rosine** : Lâche immédiatement cette pierre ! Et va rassurer la SPA, aucun jeune élève n'a été maltraité durant le chapitre précédent (enfin, pas trop :p)

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Accoudée à une fenêtre de la tour des Serdaigles, Victoire regardait tomber la neige. Chaque flocon tombait comme une plume, porté au gré des courants, et se posait au milieu de milliards d'autres au sol ou sur les toits. Le bal de Noël se tenait dans moins d'une semaine, Noël dans dix jours. Et ces deux fêtes se passeraient sous un tapis de neige merveilleusement moelleux.

Tous les élèves trouvaient cela normal. Ils maîtrisaient la technique du bonhomme de neige et du lancer de boule avec précision. Mais pour Victoire, c'était tout nouveau. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu la neige.

- Hé, Victoire, l'interpella doucement une fille en lui touchant l'épaule.

La brune se retourna. C'était Padma Patil. Une de ceux qui lui adressaient encore la parole de temps en temps. Elle arborait un visage inquiet, lequel disparut rapidement quand elle s'aperçut que Victoire avait bonne tête.

- Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu regardes dehors, t'as pas bougé d'un poil. Je me demandais si t'étais encore en vie.

Victoire eut un demi-sourire gêné.

- Désolée. C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que je vois de la neige. C'est joli.

Padma la dévisagea comme si elle découvrait tout à coup que sa récente camarade de classe était en fait un alien mangeur de Scroutts à Pétards.

- Il ne neige pas chez toi ?

- Si, mais bien plus à l'est, dans les montagnes. Je viens des Plaines Venteuses ; en hiver, le vent est violent et glacial, mais il n'a jamais neigé. Il a grêlé, une fois.

- Le cours d'Etude des Mondes Annexes n'est disponible qu'en septième année, pour les spécialisations Histoire de la Magie. Ils devraient la rendre disponible une ou deux années plus tôt, en option. Avec toi dans la classe, ça serait vraiment intéressant.

Victoire sourit. Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles !

- J'aimerais qu'il existe un cours qui présente le monde dans lequel nous sommes, dit doucement la brune.

- Hé, Victoire !! hurla-t-on de dehors.

La concernée se hissa davantage sur le rebord et reconnut les jumeaux roux au pied de la tour.

- Descends !! Y'a une chouette bataille de boules de neige qui se prépare !!

- Mais je ne sais pas jouer ! leur cria-t-elle en réponse.

- Y'a pas de règle ! lança Fred.

- C'est ça qui est drôle ! ajouta Georges.

Victoire haussa les épaules et les rejoignit, gantée, bonnetée et écharpée aux couleurs de sa maison. Bien vite, une guerre organisée se monta, avec des tranchées et des murs créés par la Magie.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient à la tête de leur équipe, composée de la moitié des Gryffondors restants pour les vacances et de quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. En face, les Serpentards en masse jetaient des boules de neige ensorcelées à qui mieux-mieux. Certaines vous suivaient jusqu'à réussir à vous frapper en pleine tête, d'autres explosaient juste avant, vous aveuglant un instant. Victoire en avait même vue une qui avait _mordu_ son voisin de tranchée !

Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas en reste : leurs boules multiplicatives à sillon ondulé faisaient des ravages dans les rangs vert et argent. Deux élèves de Serdaigles avaient ensorcelé un arbrisseau pour en faire une catapulte à neige, et trois Poufsouffles avaient transformé leurs écharpes en fronde.

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de faire tout ça ? glissa Victoire au jumeau le plus proche.

- S'amuser ? demanda Fred. Ensorceler la neige ? Ou mettre la pâtée aux Serpentards ?

Victoire évita une boule sinueuse et répliqua par une salve de petites boulettes vicieuses, qui visaient les cols et l'intérieur des manches.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Georges. Attends un peu que la vieille folle débarque, la tête qu'elle fera !

Ils avaient l'air vraiment enthousiasmés à l'idée de voir se friper le visage de la Grande Inquisitrice. Victoire eut un sourire angoissé. Cette perte d'attention lui valu de prendre une dégelée de neige qui l'ensevelit presque. Elle eut un rugissement : ces serpents allaient payer pour ça !

Mais alors qu'elle allait jeter sa première boule de neige, un hurlement strident retentit dans le parc, faisant stopper net tous les belligérants.

- Assez ! hurla à nouveau Ombrage. Assez, assez, assez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… cette…

- Bataille rangée ? proposa Georges en toute innocence.

- Mascarade ! cria-t-elle, furieuse. N'avez-vous pas honte ?

- Mais on ne fait que s'amuser, dit un petit Poufsouffle qui avait de la neige dans les sourcils.

- S'amuser ? s'égosilla l'Inquisitrice. _S'amuser_ ? Eh bien, vous viendrez tous vous amuser en retenue ! _Tous_ ! _Maintenant_ !

Les élèves étaient ébahis. En retenue pour une bataille de boules de neige ? C'était inconcevable. Râlant et pestant à voix basse, la quarantaine de braves soldats blancs suivirent la dragée rose qui trottinait vers le château en monologuant sur la honte, le Ministère et les règlements.

- Professeur Ombrage ! appela une voix surprise.

Le professeur McGonagall descendait les escaliers et se dirigeait vers la Grande Inquisitrice, l'air surpris et curieux.

- Où emmenez-vous tous ces élèves ?

- En retenue, Minerva, répondit-elle, du haut de ses ergots.

- Tous ? Mais… qu'ont-ils donc fait ?

- Du tapage dans le parc !

- Ce n'était qu'une bataille de boules de neige, professeur, confessa l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

- Une bat… ? s'étonna la sous-directrice. Mais, Dolorès, tous les enfants jouent ainsi à la première neige !

- Et alors ?

Victoire vit le professeur McGonagall esquisser un discret, très discret, sourire vainqueur. Elle articula clairement :

- Il n'est aucune règle dans toutes celles que compte Poudlard et vos décrets qui interdise une bataille de boules de neige, ni même d'en lancer sur d'autres élèves, ni de crier ou courir dans le parc de l'école.

Ombrage semblait prête à exploser. Elle bégayait des syllabes sans sens et trépignait. Soudain, elle ferma les yeux et souffla sèchement :

- Bien. Ces élèves n'iront pas en retenue _cette fois-ci_. Vous pouvez considérer que ces jeux grossiers et honteux sont interdits dès maintenant !

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, contrariée. Les élèves et la sous-directrice restèrent immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie disparu à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Pour McGo, hip, hip, hip ? hurlèrent les jumeaux Weasley en chœur.

- Hourra !! répondit l'attroupement d'élèves, Serpentards compris.

- Silence ! les coupa-t-elle. Le règlement stipule qu'il est interdit de crier dans les couloirs de l'école.

Mais son sourire n'échappa à personne.

Le groupe se disloqua et chacun gagna d'autres occupations. Victoire retourna à la tour de Serdaigle.

- Quelle est l'énigme du jour ? demanda Victoire.

Elle se sentait de bonne humeur. Pour une fois, ses soucis lui paraissaient tellement lointains !

- Un homme a trois filles : Anna, Béa et Carla. Il a aussi six petits-enfants : Emile, Franz, Gilles, Hector, Irène et Jane. Mais il ne se souvient pas lesquels sont les enfants de Béa. Cela dit, il se rappelle que c'est elle qui a le plus d'enfants de ses trois filles. Anna n'a pas de fille, et Irène est fille unique. Gilles a un frère, mais pas de sœur ; en revanche, Emile et Hector ont une sœur tous les deux. Alors, dites-moi, jeune fille, quels sont les enfants de Béa ? _**(1)**_

Victoire énuméra les noms et la statue lui céda le passage.

- Victoire, tu tombes bien ! lança Padma, à peine fut-elle entrée. Y'a quelqu'un pour toi dans la cheminée.

- Dans la _cheminée_ ?

Mais Padma avait déjà replongé dans ses révisions. Victoire contourna les fauteuils pour s'approcher de la cheminée. Dans les braises, le visage de Charlie se dessinait.

- Ah, te voilà ! dit-il en la voyant arriver. Je viens de recevoir ta lettre.

- Oh, fit Victoire, reprenant soudain sa morosité.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le foyer.

- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, sans oser le regarder.

- Si, justement. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, répondit-il, sourcils froncés. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Plutôt bien, depuis plusieurs jours. Les jumeaux sont géniaux pour faire sourire les gens.

- C'est vrai. Mais avec tout ça… Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Elle savait de quoi, ou plutôt qui, il parlait.

- Je ne peux pas en parler ici, Charlie.

Il acquiesça lentement, grave.

- Je voudrais t'aider, dit-il.

- Et que voudrais-tu faire de plus ? Ils font tout ce qui est possible. _Verÿndà theï verÿnda_. Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Ou 'advienne que pourra', comme vous dites.

Charlie ne répondit pas. Il était préoccupé, bien plus que Victoire ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Fais attention à toi, dit simplement le rouquin.

- Promis, répondit-elle en faisant le geste de la promesse typique de chez elle.

Charlie sourit. Victoire s'appliqua pour enregistrer ce sourire, ce si chaleureux sourire, réchauffé encore par les braises rougeoyantes.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

_**(1)**_ Réponse au prochain chapitre ! Des propositions en attendant ?


	25. Comment ? IV Un Millier de Chandelles

Pou-poudoum, voilà Ela qui élargit de plus en plus son champ de publication… Ne tapez pas, je ne suis pas un robot, je l'ai jamais été, et j'aurais du mal à l'être un jour. Comprenez : continuez à taper et rager, ça a l'air de marcher =D

Je tiens à préciser que la fin de cette fic a été écrite tout en donnant mon avis sur une autre fic pire que parodique, et que si quelques bizarreries finissent dans mes paragraphes, c'est que je n'ai pas pu les retenir ^^'

**Rosine** : Bravo, bonne réponse \o/ Mais, euh, p't-êt' pas Minerva au pouvoir, parce que, bon… Elle fait peur, quoi… ^^'

**Camille13** : Ah, ça, au moins, c'est un bon principe pour ne pas être en retard, je devrais essayer u_u Mais bonne réponse, en tous cas \o/

**Schrou** : Oui, schrou. A vos ordres, schrou. Bien, schrou. Je peux faire une pause, schrou ? Non ? Bon… T-T (*_bouhou, on me martyriiiiiiise…_*)

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Severus Rogue faisait l'inventaire de tous ses ingrédients – et Merlin sait combien il était méticuleux à ce travail. Tous les pots, sachets et bocaux avaient été descendus de leurs étagères en vu d'une inspection de leur contenu, qualité comme quantité, avant d'être rangé à nouveau, parfois à un endroit différent. Un interminable parchemin rendait compte de chaque détail, et sur un autre était noté, comme une liste de courses, la liste des ingrédients à acquérir. La sous-directrice attendait ce dernier le lendemain.

On frappa trois coups discrets à la porte. Rogue fit mine de ne pas remarquer, mais on frappa à nouveau. Il soupira :

- Entrez.

Victoire entra.

- Tu aurais quelques instants pour moi, _Vaàdi_ ?

Il ne réagit pas, occupé qu'il était à compter ses bézoards. Victoire attendit patiemment, les mains jointes. Il nota quelques mots sur ses parchemins et fit voleter le bocal jusqu'à une haute étagère. Enfin, il se tourna vers sa fille.

- J'ai besoin d'aller acheter une robe, pour le bal. Pourrais-tu me signer une autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Inutile, répondit-il simplement.

Victoire resta muette de saisissement quelques instants. Elle allait défendre son droit d'aller au bal à coups d'arguments cinglants, dans sa langue maternelle s'il le fallait, mais le maître des Potions se détourna et agita sa baguette. Un tiroir, au bas d'une petite commode dans un coin reculé, s'ouvrit, et une grande boîte plate voleta jusqu'à une table non loin de la jeune fille.

Yeux écarquillés, Victoire regardait alternativement la boîte et son père, qui avait repris ses occupations comme si rien d'anormal ne venait de se produire. Et puisqu'il était évident qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de son père pour le moment, elle alla ouvrir la boîte.

Entre les plis d'un papier-tissu bleuté, elle pouvait discerner un autre tissu, noir profond, d'une matière soyeuse et douce, rien qu'au regard. Elle le frôla du bout des doigts, et l'impression de ses yeux se confirma. Sans se presser, elle fit sortir l'habit de son rangement.

La robe était magnifique. Un simple bustier, ourlé d'un mince liseré de perles noires, elles aussi, se détriplant pour former des bretelles tombantes, et une large et longue jupe, comme un nuage noir, presque aérien.

- _Estè lè arayä_… murmura-t-elle. Elle est magnifique…

Rogue ne réagit pas, comme attendu. Il pesait des sciures de bouleau, indifférent aux mouvements de sa propre fille. Il rangea le sachet de cuir et se pencha pour saisir un autre bocal, et Victoire en profita pour poser une bise sur sa joue. L'homme se redressa vivement et, bien qu'aucune expression de marquait son visage, on pouvait aisément l'imaginer surpris, voire choqué.

- _Mellÿndià_, _Vaàdi_, dit la jeune fille. Merci.

Elle retourna vers la table et rangea précautionneusement sa robe toute neuve. Elle souleva la boîte et s'apprêta à partir, puis se ravisa :

- J'aimerais tout de même l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle avec un petit sourire angélique.

Severus Rogue, qui n'avait pas bougé, leva sa baguette et donna un coup en l'air. Un bout de parchemin griffonné apparut juste devant la brune. Elle s'en saisit, prit la boîte et sortit, non sans avoir souri une dernière fois à son père, ma foi bien généreux sans en avoir l'air.

L'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard passa rapidement. Entre deux emplettes, les jumeaux l'emmenaient visiter les environs, de la Cabane Hurlante à la boutique de farces et attrapes, chez Zonko, qui relevait d'un monument historique aux yeux des deux Weasley.

L'intervalle entre cette après-midi et le bal de Noël fut encore plus court. C'était déjà le grand soir. Victoire avait étalé sur son lit toutes ses affaires. A porter avec sa robe, elle avait fait l'acquisition d'une paire de chaussures fermées, munies d'un talon de quelques centimètres _**(1)**_, d'un pendentif en forme de fleur et de boucles d'oreille assorties, ainsi qu'un bracelet large sans ornement, ces trois derniers étant de la même couleur que le ruban offert par Charlie.

Pour tout maquillage, elle se contenta d'un trait de crayon sur les yeux et d'un peu de gloss, translucide et brillant. Elle lissa ses cheveux à la brosse et les replia sur sa nuque, liant cette boucle fragile avec le ruban de Charlie.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Padma derrière elle.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Victoire en lui faisant face.

- Tu es superbe.

La brune tourna au rouge pivoine.

- Tu descends avec moi ? poursuivit l'indienne.

Victoire hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Dans les escaliers, elle s'intéressa au cavalier de Padma.

- Seamus Finnigan, un Gryffondor, répondit-elle. Il a d'abord demandé à ma sœur, mais elle y allait déjà avec Dean, un autre Gryffondor. Alors Parvati est venue me demander à moi, de sa part. Et comme personne d'autre ne m'a demandé…

- Il est bien, ce Seamus ? demanda Victoire.

- J'en sais rien. J'espère.

Victoire la dévisagea, sans comprendre. Cependant, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, certaines mœurs anglaises lui échappaient encore.

Elles arrivaient à la Grande Salle. Harry Potter, quatre Weasley et plusieurs autres élèves attendaient devant les portes. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à repérer Victoire et se portèrent à sa rencontre.

- Finalement, tu ne viens pas avec nous au bal, dirent-ils, tous sourires.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, interloquée.

- On ira l'un avec l'autre, ne t'en fais pas, plaisanta Fred.

- Mais il a insisté pour prendre notre place, ajouta Georges.

Victoire était perdue. Comment, quoi, qui ? Les jumeaux s'écartèrent, et derrière eux apparut, splendide dans son costume sombre, Charlie Weasley. Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune fille se jeta à son cou.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura le rouquin à son oreille.

Victoire se détacha de lui :

- Et toi, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Et renoncer à ma surprise ? Tu plaisantes !

Victoire rit et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle.

- Ouais, vas-y, crièrent les jumeaux, il commence à y avoir trop de Weasley par ici !

La Grande Salle avait été richement redécorée pour l'occasion. Les tables avaient disparu, mais de jolies guirlandes aux couleurs des quatre Maisons mélangées ornaient les murs, une scène avait été montée pour accueillir les musiciens et au plafond… Au plafond, un millier de chandelles brillait, encore et toujours, flottant dans les airs comme un nuage magique et poétique…

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

_**(1)**_ _Exercice de grammaire : accordez ces mots :_

…elle avait fait l'acquisition d'une paire de chaussure[] noire[] à talon[] fermé[]…

(Vous noterez que, personnellement, j'ai reformulé xD)

_Exo bonus : _

…et de boucle[] d'oreille[] violet[] lavande[] assorti[]…

Au reste, miss bêta-readeuse, j'ai nommé Rosine, a commenté le fait que les Weasley passent Noël avec leur père, blessé. Visiblement, je ne suis pas claire, mais le bal se passe un peu avant Noël, je pense que ça peut passer ? ^^'

Ah oui, dans mon premier jet, Padma allait au bal avec Ron, et sa sœur Parvati avec Harry, comme l'année précédente. Puis, j'ai pensé à cette pauvre Hermione, qui n'avait plus personne avec qui y aller. D'où, Hermione y va avec Ron, Harry avec Cho (oui, ils sont ensemble à cette époque, j'avais oublié ce détail aussi), et Padma et Parvati y vont respectivement avec Seamus et Dean. Pffou !


	26. Comment ? V Le Tapis de Neige

Un grand merci au plus grand de tous les fouetteurs, j'ai nommé Schrou, qui a réussi à me remotiver jusqu'à ce chapitre, grand annonciateur d'un peu d'action ! Enfin \o/

Nous ne négligeront pas Rosine, et sa précieuse aide quand il s'agit de retrouver un détail dans un chapitre précédent, ou de me dire si c'est déjà dans ma fic ou seulement dans une de mes nombreuses annexes (qui sont parfois différentes de cette version).

**Schrou** : J'avoue… à défaut d'en avoir un, de château magique, autant se déchirer pour en inventer un, non ? :p

**Rosine** : Y'aura jamais trop de Weasley. Quelle biodiversité *0*

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient répartis ça et là dans la Grande Salle, discutant de tout et de rien en petits groupes, tout en surveillant les élèves d'un œil distrait. Le professeur Rogue écoutait la sous-directrice lui faire part de son avis sur la liste d'ingrédients qu'elle avait reçue. Certains lui paraissaient bien trop onéreux, ou introuvables dans le commerce légal.

C'est alors que Severus aperçut Victoire et Charlie qui entraient, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Il regarda sa fille, tête rejetée en arrière, perdue dans le plafond magique, et le jeune homme qui l'observait avec immensément de tendresse.

- D'ordinaire, les personnes extérieures au collège ne sont pas autorisées à participer au bal, dit Minerva, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Charlie Weasley a fait une demande particulière, et Albus a fini par accepter de le laisser venir au titre d''ancien élève' en entendant tous ses arguments.

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais ne détacha pas son regard pour autant.

- Victoire et lui s'entendent à merveille et c'est un bon garçon, insista Minerva. On ne peut pas dire que ses camarades de classe soient tous aussi sympathiques à son égard.

Filius Flitwick interrompit leur discussion en leur demandant si, par le plus grand des hasards, ils auraient lu, eux aussi, l'article sur Poudlard dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin. Les lèvres du maître des Potions disparurent tandis que Charlie entourait les épaules de sa cavalière, mais il prit sur lui et se força à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Autre chose. Oui, autre chose le dérangeait encore. Et il venait de trouver quoi. Cette petite ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Et il se souvenait qu'Era-Dirthis avaient des avis inchangeables, et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires de cœur. Spécialement les siennes. Il soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais eu d'affinité avec quelque Weasley que ce soit, et il n'en aurait sans doute jamais… mais il n'avait aucune autorité sur les choix de Victoire sur ce plan-ci.

- Allez, les jeunes, lança Fred en bousculant le presque couple. Tout le monde sur la piste !

Les jumeaux coururent jusqu'au centre, suivis de très près par le reste des Weasley et leurs cavalières, ainsi que Harry et Cho. L'ambiance n'allait pas tarder à monter et le groupe de musiciens le sentit, enchaînant leur rock jazzy par un morceau avec plus de peps.

Les Hippogriffes de Bornéo étaient, comme leur nom ne l'indiquait pas, originaires du sud de l'Angleterre. Le chanteur leader était aussi le joueur de banjo. Les deux autres chanteurs étaient pour l'un joueur de flûtiau, pour l'autre violoniste. Les deux derniers membres du groupe étaient chargés des percussions, des tam-tams au triangle. Tous les cinq arboraient de longues dreadlocks décorées de perles multicolores et de plumes d'hippogriffes.

Soudain, Victoire sentit sa tête lui tourner. Sentant qu'elle allait rapidement gêner les danseurs, elle s'éclipsa vers le parc. Elle s'appuya contre le linteau de l'immense porte ouverte vers l'étendue blanche. Sur la volée de marches, un sortilège retenait le froid mordant de l'hiver à l'extérieur, tout en laissant filtrer une petite brise fraiche.

Charlie s'approcha et posa une main sur sa taille :

- Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle…

- Je sais pas, je me sens un peu… floue…

- Floue ?

- Oui, un peu comme dans du brouillard.

- C'est peut-être un coup de chaud, y'a beaucoup de monde et la température est montée vite. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Il y a du jus de citrouille, tu en veux ?

Victoire acquiesça, au bord de la nausée. Charlie déposa un doux baiser sur son front et s'éloigna. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, et eut une vision multiple : sa mère morte, ses amis de Diã Ihrtà égorgés, son père lui tournant le dos… Elle sursauta et tourna son regard vers le parc.

Sa boîte de Perles de Vie était vide depuis presque un mois, elle se sentait vide et faible. Peut-être cet étourdissement venait-il de là ? Son pays d'origine lui manquait, c'était physique.

Lentement, elle descendit les quelques marches vers la neige, cette large étendue immaculée, unie jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. A peine mit-elle le pied sur la dernière marche que le froid l'entoura et l'enserra de sa morsure. Elle frissonna, mais au moins avait-elle repris un semblant de conscience.

Une lumière attira son regard. Là-bas, entre les arbres, un point lumineux clignotait. Ca ressemblait à une aurore boréale, mais en condensé, compacté en une sphère pas plus grosse qu'un ballon. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers la lumière.

Un petit oiseau bigarré traversa la Grande Salle et se posa sur l'épaule d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier écouta les caquètements de l'animal et fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha vers la sous-directrice et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Comment ? s'exclama celle-ci, soudainement paniquée.

Elle se précipita vers le chef de la Maison Serpentard et chuchota à son oreille :

- Les sentinelles dans la Forêt Interdite ont repéré des intrus, cinq individus enroulés dans des capes.

Tous deux se regardèrent, entendus. Ils scrutèrent la Grande Salle du regard, détaillant chaque élève, comptant mentalement.

Soudain, Severus Rogue se figea :

- Où est Victoire ?

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Ouh, suspense, suspense, suspense !! (oui, je suis moi-même en suspense, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite ^^')


	27. Comment ? VI Sourire Infantile

Exams d'anglais et d'info reportés pour cause de neige. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai PAS vu la neige. Ou un chouiamini le lendemain matin, mais pas de quoi accrocher le sol. Je veux ma neige, mwa…

**Rosine** : Rosiiiiiie, arrête les sketches et cesse tes bêtises :p

**Schrou** : Quoi, tu vas me violer au GHB ?? oO' …depuis la Belgique ? oO' Bon ok, je me presse, je me presse… (en fait, j'essaie, il est pas simple, ce chapitre )

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Victoire était maintenant toute proche de son but. Elle était juste à quelques mètres de la Forêt Interdite, n'osant pas encore y pénétrer, les bras croisés pour limiter l'impact du froid sur sa peau nue.

Elle souffla un nuage blanc. La sphère colorée semblait danser au rythme des échos de musique qu'on entendait encore d'ici. Elle tournait sur elle-même, tout en montant et descendant en cadence.

Victoire jeta un œil derrière elle. Pas un chat dans le parc enneigé, juste une longue ligne de ses empreintes de pas qui la semblait la relier au château. Sous les arbres, il n'y avait pas de neige, ou très peu. Et la boule danseuse n'était pas loin derrière la limite…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et entra dans le bois. Elle s'approcha le plus possible de l'aurore boréale emboulée. _**(1)**_ Elle était à peine plus grosse que sa tête. Elle leva la main pour en éprouver la texture.

Et la sphère disparut. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Et un sentiment apparut. Comme s'il s'était toujours trouvé là. Pourquoi donc était-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Qu'avait-elle donc dans le crâne.

Tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Dans sa tête, les battements de son cœur résonnaient, comme un tempo lent au tambour. Angoissant.

Soudain, un mouvement attira son regard sur sa gauche. Entre deux troncs d'arbre, elle vit un visage. Un visage de femme adulte, mais arborant une expression d'enfant à qui on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet. Un sourire intense, inquiétant de sincérité. Des yeux brillants rien qu'à imaginer toutes les possibilités de ce cadeau inespéré. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans les journaux et se souvenait bien de cet air de folie meurtrière : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le temps était suspendu. Victoire, la main toujours levée, regardait la Mangemort qui lui souriait. Puis la jeune fille détala. Droit vers le parc de Poudlard, aussi vite que possible. Bellatrix hurla quelque chose que Victoire ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre. Elle n'avait pas répondu à T.E.J. depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il y avait une Mangemort qui l'avait attirée jusqu'ici, inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre !

Mais jute devant elle, alors qu'elle était presque sortie du bois, deux hommes jaillirent des buissons et tentèrent de l'attraper. Elle esquiva sans trop savoir comment et vira à gauche. Un autre homme se ruait sur elle de se côté. Avec un cri suraigu, elle vira à nouveau, à droite cette fois. Son instinct de survie la poussait vers le parc avec grande efficacité.

Cette fois, elle put sortir du bois. Mais pas comme elle l'aurais espéré si elle avait eu le temps pour ça. Elle se prit les pieds dans une racine haute et, mue par son élan, fit encore quelques mètres avant de s'étaler dans la neige de tout son long. Empêtrée dans la poudreuse comme dans sa jupe définitivement non-adaptée à la course en forêt, elle ne parvint pas à se relever tout de suite.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle était encerclée par cinq Mangemorts. Son ruban avait dû s'accrocher quelque part sur un arbre et ses cheveux étaient maintenant en bataille et pleins de neige et de feuilles. Sa robe était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, et pourtant elle n'avait pas couru longtemps dans le sous-bois.

- Alors, ça fait quoi ? minauda Bellatrix avec un rire fou.

Victoire la regarda, ne sachant ni quoi, ni s'il fallait répondre.

- Ca fait quoi d'être la proie ? continua-t-elle, un sourire enjoué cloué sur son visage. Moi, je suis le chat… et toi la souris…

Bellatrix Lestrange rit comme une enfant de huit qu'on chatouille et qui se défend. Victoire jeta un œil implorant au château, mais celui-ci était aveugle.

- Je t'ai attrapée, murmura Bellatrix, soudainement sérieuse. Et je vais te manger !

Les cinq Mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes et stupéfixèrent leur victime d'un bel ensemble. Puis l'un d'entre eux jeta une statuette au sol et l'ensorcela pendant qu'un autre ramassait Victoire, à présent inconsciente. Tous touchèrent la statuette, à l'effigie d'un énorme serpent, et disparurent quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

Charlie revenait vers la porte, portant deux grands verres de jus de citrouille, et fut surpris de ne plus y voir Victoire. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le retourna sèchement. C'était celle du professeur Rogue, mais ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui parla.

- Monsieur Weasley, vous n'étiez pas avec Victoire ?

- Je l'étais à l'instant, répondit-il, un peu surpris, je suis juste allé nous chercher à boire.

Il leva ses deux verres pour preuves. Puis, il avisa les mines angoissées des deux professeurs – ou plutôt, celle du professeur McGonagall.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, soudain sujet à un mauvais pressentiment.

La main de Rogue se resserra sur son épaule. Mais il ne le regardait pas lui, il regardait derrière. Charlie se tourna à son tour et les verres s'écrasèrent sur les dalles. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, les empreintes de pas qui filaient droit vers la Forêt Interdite se détachaient nettement sur la neige.

Rogue bouscula le Weasley sans ménagement pour suivre la trace. La sous-directrice le suivit à petits pas rapides. Charlie se ressaisit et courut à leur poursuite.

Les traces disparaissaient en entrant dans la forêt. Alors que les deux professeurs observaient les lieux sans s'avancer davantage, le rouquin, lui, s'engouffra dans les bois à la recherche de Victoire.

- Severus, venez voir ici ! appela Minerva McGonagall.

Charlie n'y prêta pas attention et continua d'inspecter les arbres, comme s'ils avaient la solution miracle pour retrouver une petite amie disparue. Severus, quant à lui, rejoignit Minerva un peu plus loin sur la limite de la Forêt Interdite. Là, la neige était retournée, piétinée par plusieurs personnes sorties du bois.

McGonagall leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'empreinte magique. Les cinq rayons de stupéfixion se dessinèrent nettement, convergeant tous vers un point au centre. Au sol, un sortilège de Portoloin formait un petit nuage orangé.

Au moment même où ils comprirent, Charlie sortait du bois, un ruban pourpre dans la main. Ils se regardèrent, mais personne n'eut l'envie d'énoncer à haute voix cette fatalité.

Minerva McGonagall, qui avait passé beaucoup de temps avec la jeune Victoire, se sentait triste de sa disparition. Toutes ces heures de rattrapage qu'elle lui avait octroyé, où celles passées simplement à parler, parce que Victoire en avait besoin, tout cela avait tissé un lien entre elles, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Charlie Weasley se mordit la lèvre. Ils venaient tout juste de concrétiser des mois d'échange épistolaire. A présent, il ne lui restait plus d'elle que ce ruban, qu'elle avait bien voulu porter, juste pour lui. McGonagall vint le soutenir d'une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule et il apprécia ce contact.

Severus Rogue contracta la mâchoire en songeant qu'il commençait tout juste à presque s'entendre avec sa fille ; en songeant qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher que ce kidnapping ait lieu, qu'il n'avait pas été assez vigilant ; en songeant aussi que, bien qu'il soit Mangemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas mis au courant et qu'il ne lui laisserait sans doute même pas le droit de l'approcher. La tirer de ses griffes ne seraient pas une mince affaire.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

_**(1)**_ Je tiens à préciser que « emboulée » est un mot qui n'existe pas. Mais il me paraissait tellement sympathique sur le moment ^^'


	28. Captivité

Mais non, mais non, je ne suis pas une sadique. Mais non, mais non, je ne martyrise pas cette pauvre Victoire. Mais non, mais non, je n'ai pas terminé avec elle ! *air sadique*

Cependant, je ne m'étalerais pas là-dessus… ce chapitre sera sans doute le dernier de cette, euh, 'cuvée', et je pense que ce sera suffisant. Je n'ai pas l'esprit assez noir pour trop en faire u_u Mais la situation est là !

**Schrou** : Oh que non, je n'ai pas fini de la maltraiter… souviens-toi de pourquoi Voldemort veut d'elle, et tu auras une vague idée… mwahaha !

**Camille13** : Hum, j'avoue y'a quelques avantages à pas être équipé contre trois centimètres de neige sur les routes ! Qui n'a pas vu aux infos, l'an passé, les gens d'entretien des routes, tenter de saler un minimum avec leurs petits seaux de sel xD

**Oceanna** : J'ai dit que j'essaierais de « ne pas trop bouleverser les tomes 5, 6 et 7 ». Je m'accorde tout de même quelques libertés quand elles ne sont pas violentes ^^' Et cette remarque de Minerva… je pense que je n'aurais même pas eu l'idée de lui faire dire un truc pareil oO' J'aime tes yeux quand tu es crevée xD Et Rosine a refait le test : 71% Serpentard, y'a de l'inflation ! Ouf pour l'enlèvement, j'ai fait ça au jugé, pour pas être ni dans le « Victoire est une cruche sans fond » et « Victoire est une super héroïne qui est trop forte, mais juste pas assez nombreuse ». Oui, il y a eu une version où elle se battait… u_u Même pas crédible… Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas Oceanna et qui ont lu toussa, c'est pas moi qui lui écrit un pavé, c'est elle qui me fait répondre tout ça !!

**Rosine** : Pour le pourpre, on a déjà eu cette discussion, nan ? ^^' Et pour Minerva, _justement_, c'est l'enjambée qui fait tout l'effet dramatique \o/ (spéciale dédicace for you !)

**TWICK** : Merci pour les alertes et les favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être soutenue ^^ …une petite review pour faire tes commentaires, la prochaine fois ? ^^'

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Victoire était assise par terre. Au milieu de la pièce. Le plus loin possible du lit, sans pour autant trop approcher la porte, et vice-versa. Il faisait nuit, mais elle ne dormait pas. Il y avait longtemps déjà qu'elle avait perdu toute notion de cycle journalier.

Le nuage qui cachait la lune glissa lentement et la lumière blafarde tomba sur la jeune fille. Son visage était inexpressif, son regard comme mort. Elle avait maigri.

Elle n'avait plus faim. Elle n'avait plus soif. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien du tout. Sauf peut-être de mourir. Oui, peut-être bien qu'elle avait envie de mourir.

Depuis qu'Il avait, qu'Il l'avait forcée… Elle ne voulait plus vivre.

Et pourtant, il avait commencé en étant presque gentil, presque charmant, presque galant. Mais il restait toujours lui. Il avait pris diverses apparences pour lui plaire, lui avait fait des cadeaux, de nombreux cadeaux.

Un grand placard était rempli des plus belles robes de sorciers, des plus belles robes, des plus beaux manteaux. Une commode était pleine de bijoux, chocolats et autre babioles chères ou merveilleuses.

Que Victoire n'avait jamais voulu ni porter, ni arborer, ni même apprécier.

Alors il avait changé de méthode. Il venait, n'importe quand, jour ou nuit indifféremment, et la forçait. Il pensait qu'ainsi elle finirait par accepter, par vouloir cette enfant, juste pour qu'il cesse.

Jusque là, elle refusait encore. Elle préférait se laisser mourir plutôt que de mettre au monde une abomination.

Mais se laisser mourir de faim ou de soif… Mrs Malefoy venait la voir tous les jours et la forçait à manger et boire. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour elle. Mais pourquoi ? « Tu es à peine plus âgée que mon fils » avait-elle dit un jour. La belle affaire ! Lui était encore libre, lui n'était pas cantonné à cette chambre chaque jour plus insupportable !

Bellatrix était venue aussi. Une fois. Elle avait ri d'elle. Puis elle avait voulu la frapper, par jalousie. Elle voulait sa place, elle voulait plaire au maître, elle voulait lui être utile, un peu plus encore. La Mangemort qui gardait la porte l'en avait empêché. Quelle ironie. Bellatrix voulait cette place qu'on ne lui laissait pas avoir, et Victoire était dans cette situation qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Mrs Malefoy lui avait dit que son père était un Mangemort, lui aussi. Elle ne savait plus si elle le savait déjà ou pas, mais cela ne l'avait pas surpris. Il n'était jamais venu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Pas dans cette pièce. Elle aurait voulu, pourtant.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, c'était certain. Mais ensuite ? Assez de jours s'étaient-ils écoulés pour pouvoir compter en mois ?

Victoire sentit sa tête tomber en avant de fatigue, mais de loin, comme si ce n'était plus vraiment elle. Elle se disait que son père, son propre père l'avait vendue au Diable, voire même offerte. Elle le haïssait. Elle voulait le voir. Elle voulait le détester. Elle voulait qu'il la console.

Et Charlie ? Comment allait Charlie ? Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il vienne la sauver ! Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Elle n'aurait pas le cœur de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas.

Victoire voulait son père. Victoire voulait mourir. Victoire ne voulait pas de Charlie. Victoire voulait tuer ses amis, sa famille. Victoire haïssait Severus Rogue. Victoire aimait Charlie, pas Charlie.

Mourir. Pas Charlie, _Vaàdi_, Severus, Bellatrix. Charlie, Lokaa. Pas l'enfant.

Noir. Pas _Vaàdi_.

Mourir.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Le prochain qui fait une remarque sur ma noirceur d'âme, je lui arrache la tête (sans humour sombre -_-'). C'est pas simple à écrire T-T


	29. Sauvetage I

Ok, ok, ok, je suis en retard. TRES en retard. Schrou, range tes armes. Rosine, range tes sarcasmes. Je me suis fait taper dessus pour le chapitre précédent, alors j'ai pris mon temps pour celui-ci

Et on ne tape pas la sadique, elle se soigne et va vous sortir Victoire de ce guêpier. Sans toucher aux tomes 5, 6 et 7. Parfaitement.

**Camille13** : désolée de ne pas te remonter le moral… mais c'est pas le but, en même temps, j'avoue humblement ^^'

**Schrou** : Si le sauvetage aura cette tête, je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout du cliché (même si j'en ai envie xD) …_'beau balai blanc'_, tsk !

**TWICK** : J'avais demandé une review, pas un pavé xD On va encore dire que je fais du favoritisme dans mes réponses aux reviews… u_u Un grand, un immmense (oui, ça mérite trois M) merci pour tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Pour ce qui est de Voldy, il se trouve que j'ai soigneusement bousillé son caractère dans divers délires fictifs (n'oublions pas la peluche violette !), du coup, ça s'en ressent sur le Voldy sérieux ^^' Et pis Severus papa… je trouvais ça sympatoche de mettre un peu de cœur dans ce corps vide u_u (même si c'est pas flagrant). De toutes manières, il ignorait son existence jusque y'a peu, il ne l'a pas élevé non plus… disons seulement qu'il se sent obligé de prendre soin d'elle par principe. Enfin, c'est mon avis sur ce personnage si jamais il avait été dans cette situation. Même si Severus est asocial, je ne l'imagine pas vieux puceau. J'ai juste ajouté ma petite conséquence innattendue personelle =D

**Rosine** : Je sais que tu es ma bêta-readeuse et que je t'embête terriblement avec la vie de Victoire. MAIS, la prochaine fois, ne fais pas semblant de lire xD

**Oceanna** : Je te le dis sans détour, si je me suicide, c'est ta faute ! T-T Me vois-tu sincèrement en train de décrire un viol ? oO' (j'ai essayé pourtant…) Mais aïe, quoi… é_è

**Juuri-chan** : Merci pour l'alerte ^^ (…une tite review ? ^^')

_PS_ : Comme promis à la fin du chapitre précédent, TWICK, Camille13 et Oceanna à l'échafaud !! è_é

_PPS_ : Chapitre réédité après qu'Oceanna m'ait passée à tabac pour oubli éhonté. Je l'avais mérité, et je vous offre mes plus plates excuses et ma tête sur un plateau d'argent…

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

L'Ordre du Phénix s'était réuni au grand complet au 12, square Grimmaurd. On avait magiquement agrandi la salle principale pour éviter que tous ne se marchent dessus. Car ils avaient _tous_ été convoqués : c'était une situation de crise. Albus Dumbledore, tourné vers la cheminée, écoutait les membres débattre.

- C'est inadmissible ! s'écria soudain Minerva McGonagall. Price, vous ne proposez tout de même pas de laisser cette pauvre enfant entre les mains de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?!

Gary Price était membre de l'Ordre depuis quelques mois déjà, ses opinions affirmées et sa rapidité de décision l'ayant rendu sa présence particulièrement appréciée dans les missions sensibles. Un infâme brouhaha s'était levé dans la salle au moment où il parla, opposant ceux qui trouvaient scandaleux qu'une personne aussi importante que Victoire ait été kidnappée, à ceux qui pensaient que c'était folie de risquer une mission de sauvetage suicidaire.

Albus, qui avait cessé d'écouter depuis un long moment, leva sa baguette et fit claquer la foudre juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Mes chers amis, dit-il doucement. Je comprends tous vos points de vue. Oui, la surveillance de la jeune Victoire Lokaa-Rogue était une priorité de l'Ordre. Oui, nous avons relâché notre attention en ces périodes de fêtes. Mais beaucoup parmi vous savent ce que Voldemort lui demande.

Il laissa planer un long silence, lourd et glacial. Molly Weasley couina, puis se moucha presque discrètement. Arthur lui prit les épaules en essayant de la consoler à voix basse.

- Enfin, Arthur, cria Molly, on ne pas la laisser comme ça !

Ceux encire réticents quelques instants auparavant évitèrent soigneusement les regards de Molly et d'Albus.

- Severus, appela soudain Albus, vous savez sans doute où elle se trouve.

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

- J'ai la quasi certitude du lieu, bien que je n'y ai pas accès.

- Bien. Je pense avoir une solution. Combien vous faut-il de temps pour préparer plusieurs de ces 'Perles du Vie' ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, calculant mentalement le temps nécessaire pour en préparer au plus vite, sans pour autant risquer de les rendre toxiques.

- Six mois, répondit-il enfin, d'une voix égale. Sept, au plus.

- Ecoutez tous, énonça alors Albus, avant de leur expliquer son plan.

Une chatte tigrée slalomait entre les pierres tombales. Son pelage formait comme le dessin d'une monture de lunettes autour de ses yeux. Elle portait autour du cou ce qui ressemblait à un collier pour chat moldu, auquel pendait un gros grelot silencieux.

Elle savait que la plupart des Mangemorts avaient été envoyés au loin, mais elle se doutait que certains restaient en faction, aussi se montrait-elle très prudente. Un chat ne paraissait pas dangereux, certes, mais un chat qui cherche une fenêtre en particulier peut rapidement devenir suspect.

Surveillant discrètement les alentours, la chatte bondit sur un rebord de fenêtre. Elle colla son museau à la vitre pour voir au travers de la buée. Victoire était assise sur le lit, inexpressive et amorphe. Narcissa Malefoy, agenouillée devant elle, semblait lui parler. Finalement, elle se leva, remit le col de Victoire en place et sortit.

La chatte frappa au carreau. Victoire n'eut même pas un semblant de réaction. Le carreau se dématérialisa et la chatte sauta dans la pièce. _**(1)**_ Avant même qu'elle ait touché le sol, elle était redevenue Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix, et irlandaise de sang. Rapidement, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun système magique de surveillance, puis se tourna vers la fille de son collègue – qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Victoire, appela doucement la directrice adjointe.

Les yeux de l'intéressée plongèrent vers le sol et elle chuchota quelque chose, trop bas pour que Minerva entende. La directrice adjointe s'avança vers elle pour mieux entendre. C'était une seule phrase, dans sa langue maternelle, qui se répétait sans cesse.

- Je ne suis pas une hallucination, si c'est ce que vous croyez, Miss Lokaa, dit simplement Minerva. Le temps m'est compté, alors tenez.

Elle lui tendit le collier à grelot qu'elle portait tout à l'heure.

- Ce sont des Perles de Vie, expliqua-t-elle, voyant que Victoire ne bougeait toujours pas. Votre père les a confectionnées expressément pour cette occasion – c'est pourquoi nous arrivons si tardivement.

Victoire leva la tête et planta son regard vide dans celui de Minerva. Elle était effrayante, comme morte-vivante. La vieille femme tressaillit, puis se ressaisit rapidement. Elle ouvrit le grelot et en tira une Perle, qu'elle inséra entre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci parut s'écrouler, avant de soudain se redresser en inspirant un grand coup. Son regard était maintenant plus vif.

- Ecoutez, Miss Lokaa, poursuivit Minerva. Nous avons besoin de votre aide si vous voulez sortir. Prenez les deux autres Perles et faites disparaitre les membres de l'Ordre aux yeux des Mangemorts. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Victoire.

Elle paraissait au bord des larmes. Ses joues creusées et ses traits tirés la faisait paraître terriblement désespérée. Les lèvres de Minerva disparurent. Elle posa une autre Perle sur les lèvres pâles. Victoire, cette fois, réagit et l'avala.

- Je crois que nous pouvons, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

D'elle-même, elle tendit la main et saisit la dernière Perle. Elle la fit rouler entre ses doigts avant de l'avaler, elle aussi.

- Nous le pouvons mais pas longtemps, ajouta-t-elle. Sont-ils nombreux ?

- Arthur, Molly et Charlie Weasley, énuméra la sous-directrice. Gary Price est là aussi, ainsi que Sirius Black et moi-même. Vous y arriverez ?

Victoire hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Une brise impalpable souleva ses longs cheveux et les firent danser. Dans sa tête, elle visualisait la grande bâtisse dans laquelle elle se trouvait et une immense couverture dorée qui la recouvrait. Sous cette couverture, des silhouettes de fumée se dessinèrent. D'un souffle, elle les effaça.

Minerva attendit encore quelques instants avant d'agiter sa baguette. Un corbeau croassa trois fois non loin de la fenêtre. Puis elle s'assit en silence aux côtés de la jeune fille, attentive au moindre bruit ou mouvement pouvant provenir de l'extérieur.

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade vint du couloir et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas avant même que Minerva ait pu faire le moindre geste pour se cacher. Narcissa Malefoy et un autre Mangemort masqué filèrent droit jusqu'à Victoire, sans remarquer la sorcière assise juste à côté.

- Oh, par Merlin ! s'exclama Narcissa quand les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent sur elle, blancs et opaques.

Minerva stupéfixa les deux nouveaux arrivants et attrapa Victoire par le bras. Celle-ci se laissa trainer, sans paraitre concernée par ce qui se passait. Elles parcoururent le couloir aussi vite que les jambes récalcitrantes de l'élève le permettaient. C'est-à-dire en marchant, tout le poids de Victoire supporté par la directrice adjointe, qui n'osait pas user de la Magie de peur de les faire repérer.

Arrivées non loin de la sortie, ils tombèrent sur Arthur et Molly qui venaient de stupéfixer trois autres Mangemorts.

- Ah, vous voilà ! s'écria Molly. Venez, venez vite.

- Elle a l'air bizarre, nota Arthur.

- C'est normal, répondit sèchement Minerva.

Arthur fit comme si le ton de la directrice adjointe ne l'avait pas effrayé et projeté vingt ans en arrière l'espace d'une seconde. Il passa le bras libre de Victoire autour de ses épaules et permit à Minerva de soulager les siennes.

Un hurlement de douleur leur parvint de leur droite. Ils se figèrent tous les quatre. Restait à savoir si c'était un allié ou un ennemi.

- C'était Gary, murmura Arthur.

La respiration de Victoire était anormalement sifflante et sa tête roulait sur ses épaules.

- Sortons au plus vite, siffla Minerva en entraînant le petit groupe.

Ils couraient presque à présent, peu importait que les pieds de Victoire touchent terre ou non. Un rayon rouge passa juste devant eux et alla frapper un Mangemort sur leur droite.

- Juste à temps ! s'exclama Charlie en les rejoignant.

Soudain Victoire se cambra, et Arthur la lâcha, surpris. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte grise habituelle et ses cheveux retombèrent. Puis elle s'effondra, totalement inconsciente. Le bouclier n'était plus.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

_**(1)**_ On admettra le théorème suivant : « Si un sorcier S tel qu'il est Animagus et qu'il sait utiliser un sortilège X sans baguette, alors le sorcier S peut utiliser ce même sort X sous sa forme Animagus. » La réciproque est vraie. Le corollaire aussi. Et la réciproque du corollaire aussi. Etudiante en math-info, déformation professionnelle xD

Et, pour le mot de la fin, je citerai Oceanna, qui à trois heures du matin nous offre ces belles paroles : « Bellatrix a fait ça aux Londubat pour se venger de la mort du Seigneur des Anneaux ! »


	30. Sauvetage II

Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur ma (trop) longue absence. Si vous vous souvenez encore de mon histoire, c'est que vous avez une sacré mémoire u_u Personnellement, j'ai dû tout relire... Ma propre histoire, vous vous rendez compte ?

Je ne me chercherais même pas d'excuse, d'ailleurs. Je ne vous mérite pas, vous qui avez mis des alertes sur ce manuscrit virtuel et qui attendez patiemment depuis maintenant plus d'un an...

Je vous dirais tout de même que j'ai validé mon cinquième semestre, et j'en suis tellement fière que je l'annonce même à vous qui me haïssez ^^

- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Victoire gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Autour d'elle, les quatre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient barrage de leurs corps.

- Arthur, où en sommes-nous ? demanda Minerva McGonagall alors que les Mangemorts les encerclaient.

Fébrile, le chef de famille Weasley dût s'y prendre à deux fois pour parvenir à extraire une grosse montre à gousset de sa poche.

- Six minutes, annonça-t-il après un coup d'œil au cadran.

- Des nouvelles de Sirius ? poursuivit la directrice-adjointe_**(1)**_.

Les têtes se secouèrent gravement. Le hurlement létal de Gary résonnait encore à leurs oreilles.

Minerva lâcha un soupir sec, avant de donner ses directives, de la manière efficace qu'on lui connaissait :

- Arthur, vous vous occupez de ceux qui arrivent du cimetière, Molly et moi ceux qui arrivent du manoir. Quant à toi, Charlie, je ne veux pas qu'un seul Mangemort ait la possibilité de s'approcher de Victoire à moins de trois mètres, nous nous sommes bien compris ?

- Parfaitement, répliqua Charlie, implacable.

- Arthur, poursuivit Minerva, tenez-nous au courant du décompte.

Arthur acquiesça avant de se mettre en posture de combat, baguette levée, prêt à l'attaque. Les Mangemorts accouraient, mais ralentissaient à leur approche, sachant pertinemment qu'ils les écraseraient plus facilement s'ils étaient plus nombreux à attaquer en même temps. Molly s'avança vers eux, Minerva sur ses traces. Plus les combats se dérouleraient loin de Victoire, mieux ce serait pour elle.

Il y eut un instant où plus rien ne bougea, comme si le monde en lui-même retenait sa respiration : les Mangemorts se tenaient immobiles, encerclant les cinq intrus à bonne distance, ceux-là même qui avaient levé leurs baguettes, mâchoires contractées et paupières plissées.

Puis soudain, ce fut l'assaut. Les rayons lumineux des attaques magiques fusèrent de tous côtés, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les niveaux de dangerosité. Minerva, économe en mouvements mais d'une efficacité redoutable, abattait froidement tous ceux qui entraient dans son champ de perception. Molly, au contraire, semblait s'être transformée en un tourbillon de bras armés et de mèches rousses : chacune de ses incantations projetait un Mangemort au loin de manière brutale. Arthur, quant à lui, se montrait pour une fois bien moins fantaisiste que d'ordinaire : les sortilèges de duel classiques faisaient leur office sans esbroufe inutile.

Charlie, lui, n'en menait pas large. Les Mangemorts étant prêts à tout pour récupérer Victoire, il se trouvait malmené par beaucoup d'adversaires hargneux. Heureusement pour lui, les sortilèges anti-dragon étaient sa spécialité, et étaient d'une efficacité plus que décuplée sur les peaux humaines si peu protégées.

- Deux minutes, lança Arthur qui était parvenu à jeter un œil sur la montre entre deux _stupefix_.

Charlie faisait face à des Mangemorts de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus agressifs. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait imaginer ce que leur maître leur ferait subir si la fille disparaissait. Peu à peu, le jeune Weasley perdait des morceaux de territoire, et Victoire était de plus en plus exposée.

Ce fut alors qu'un chien hurla à la lune depuis le manoir. Une énorme silhouette noire et velue galopait vers eux, ses yeux rougeoyant dans la nuit. Il se jeta dans la mêlée autour de Charlie, entraînant trois ou quatre Mangemorts à terre dans son élan.

- Toujours en retard, monsieur Black, déclara sèchement la directrice-adjointe.

- Vous savez à quel point j'aime me faire désirer, répliqua Sirius avec panache.

Maintenant sous sa forme humaine, il tombait à pic pour prêter main forte à Charlie.

- Moins d'une minute, ajouta Arthur.

Le temps était compté, mais le combat avait déporté Arthur bien loin des autres. Sirius serra les dents, envoya valser le dernier Mangemort à sa portée avant de pointer sa baguette vers Arthur :

- _Accio montre_ !

Ladite montre s'arracha aux mains du chef de famille pour filer droit dans celles de Sirius. Il la tendit à Charlie.

- Je m'occupe des autres, ajouta-t-il.

Charlie hocha la tête en prenant la montre, puis s'agenouilla auprès de Victoire. Il la souleva délicatement et la serra contre lui. Les aiguilles de la montre affichèrent enfin l'heure dite. L'instant d'après, Charlie et Victoire n'étaient plus dans le parc.

Dans une gerbe de 'pop', les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix disparurent à leur tour, laissant une vingtaine de Mangemorts épuisés, voire blessés.

- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

_**(1)**_ Spécial dédicace à Rosie : t'as vu, j'me suis pas trompée cette fois \o/


	31. Liberté Chérie

Mwahaha j'ai pas mis un an à le pondre, celui-là : SUCCES \o/ En revanche j'étais en cours de Base de Données, si du langage incomprehensionisable s'est glissé dans le texte, rassurez-vous, c'est du SQL. Par contre, j'avais aussi très mal à la tête, et je crois que j'ai contaminé Victoire ^^'

**Rosine** : Nooooon, pas Minerva dans têêêêête !

**Erilys** : J'ai gagné \o/ Mais shame on me, oui, très shame on me…

**minouch83** : Merci pour tes prières, je doute qu'elles suffisent T.T

Et puis merci à **receptacle2015** et **Samara-XD-666**, une alerte favorite ça fait toujours plaisir, mais comme disent tous les adeptes du Front de Libération des Commentaires, une review, c'est toujours mieux =D

- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Quand Victoire reprit connaissance, un mal de crâne terrible lui vrillait la matière grise. Elle gémit en tentant vainement de lever. Elle était encore trop faible.

Elle prit alors le temps d'émerger, tâchant de se souvenir des récents évènements. Elle se rappelait très nettement du bal de Noël, puis de la course poursuite dans la Forêt Interdite et ensuite… un grand vide. Elle savait pourtant que cela remontait à longtemps, et que des choses qui s'étaient passées depuis, mais une sorte de voile occultait la moindre image de cette période. Un parfait blackout.

La jeune fille leva une main au-dessus de son visage. Son bras semblait pesait plus lourd que son corps tout entier, mais elle pouvait se frotter les yeux et c'était un bon début. En revanche, son mal de crâne paraissait ne pas avoir de fin.

Ne trouvant ni la force ni le courage de se redresser, elle essaya de reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se trouvait, en se cantonnant seulement à ce que sa position allongée lui offrait comme panorama : un plafond bas. A moins que ce ne soit le lit qui soit haut ?

« Victoire ! » appela-t-on.

Celle-ci eu un petit sursaut. Ses aïeules se manifestaient rarement, mais toujours quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle tourna ses pensées vers elles.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Ce mélange de voix, tellement différentes mais pourtant tellement unies, lui plaisait toujours autant. Ses parentes se manifestaient pour un conseil qu'elle n'aurait obtenu nulle part ailleurs, ou juste pour discuter un peu lorsque la solitude se faisait un peu trop pesante. Victoire admiraient ces femmes qui savaient avoir terminé leurs vies et ne cherchant pas à profiter d'une autre au détriment de leur hôte. Elle espérait être capable d'autant d'altruisme quand son tour viendrait.

« Je me sens… floue, leur confia-t-elle. Comme si j'avais dormi des années. »

« Pas tant que ça, Victoire, nous te rassurons. »

« Et je ne me souviens pas de ce qui a bien pu se produire depuis le bal de Noël. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous avons simplement posé un voile sur ta mémoire. Si un jour tu désires y accéder tout de même, il te suffira de le repousser. »

Victoire, peu initiée au Don, était impressionnée elle ignorait qu'on pouvait aller jusque là avec ce pouvoir. Cependant, un petit détail la titillait :

« Vous avez utilisé mon Don ? »

Elle entendit un petit rire démultiplié par la pluralité des voix.

« Tu réfléchis vite, Victoire. Effectivement, nous avons utilisé ton Don. Mais tu étais consentante. »

« Mais je… »

« Tu t'es déjà réveillée une fois, coupèrent les Lokaa. Tu as passé deux jours en dehors du lit, mais tes pensées étaient obscurcies par tes souvenirs. Tu étais triste, ton entourage était triste pour toi. Alors tu as choisi d'oublier. Tu as accepté de nous confier cette tâche. Nous avons dû puiser beaucoup dans tes ressources, c'est pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance une nouvelle fois. »

« Mais je ne me souviens pas de ce choix. »

« Nous étions obligées de t'imposer ce sacrifice : à quoi bon oublier sa douleur si on se rappelle des jours où elle est toujours là ? »

Victoire grimaça. Elle saisissait l'idée, mais ça n'allait pas pour arranger sa migraine. A tel point qu'elle jugea utile d'user de son Don : elle visualisa une boule frémissante et chaude qu'elle implanta au milieu de son cerveau. Cela faisait comme des chatouillis agréables. Un micro-massage en sorte.

« Et vous, vous vous souvenez de ces deux jours ? »

« Si tu savais le mal que nous avons eu à simplement nous souvenir de la raison pour laquelle tu avais la mémoire effacée ! répondirent-elles en riant. Nous ne vivons que par toi, tu le sais bien. »

Un bruit de porte vint interrompre cette discussion et rappeler Victoire au monde extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de Charlie se pencha sur elle.

- Hé, tu es réveillée, constata-t-il en souriant. En meilleure forme que lundi, apparemment.

- Quel jour on est ? demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix rauque et faible.

- Jeudi. Je peux t'aider à te lever ?

Victoire acquiesça et se laissa aider. Tant bien que mal, elle fut bientôt assise, et quasiment stable. Et surtout, elle pouvait enfin détailler son environnement : une petite maisonnette sans prétention aux murs bruts, composée de trois pièces. Le mobilier était rustique et réduit au strict minimum. Les seuls éléments de décoration étaient les quelques griffes et dents de dragon qui pendaient au mur, ainsi qu'une série de photos des membres de la famille Weasley faisant, au choix, de grands signes joyeuses ou d'affreuses grimaces. De toute évidence, elle se trouvait chez Charlie**(1)**.

- Ah, au fait, fit ce dernier en fouillant ses poches et en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa brune.

Il lui présenta un petit écrin, au milieu duquel trônait un anneau argenté serti d'une minuscule améthyste**(2)**. Victoire le dévisagea, surprise par ce qu'elle n'osait comprendre.

- Comme tu m'avais dit que ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde… lâcha le garçon Weasley.

Victoire se mordit la lèvre. Visiblement, elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important, avec toute cette histoire. Elle se fit donc violence et posa la question qui risquait fort de les mettre tous deux dans l'embarras :

- A quelle occasion t'ai-je parlé de ça ?

Dont acte, Charlie vira immédiatement au rouge pivoine à la limite du lumineux**(3)**.

- Tu m'avais prévenu que tu risquais de ne pas t'en souvenir, soupira-t-il.

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit, un peu gêné :

- Tu m'as raconté tout ce que tu savais des Lokaa et de leur malédiction. Tu m'as aussi parlé des traditions diarhaë, proches de notre Moyen-âge. Et comme je ne veux pas que ton père me tue – ou pire, me haïsse à jamais – et que nous avons… (il hésita sur le mot à choisir) …_consommé_, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur la meilleure solution à apporter.

- Oh, dit simplement Victoire, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Je suis tout de même déçue d'avoir eu à oublier ça. Et la bague est magnifique.

Charlie retrouva le sourire et lui passa l'anneau.

- Promets-moi, dit-il alors, promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tout seul quand il faudra en parler à ton père.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais, répondit Victoire en allant quérir un baiser.

Un gargouillis sonore vint gâcher cette scène toute en caramel.

- J'en connais une qui a faim, constata Charlie.

- J'avalerais un dragon avec ses écailles ! confirma l'intéressée.

- o - O - o -

Assis dans l'herbe, Victoire et Charlie regardaient le soleil se coucher. Plus bas dans la vallée, dans un enclos magique, une dragonne chouchoutait ses petits qui avaient brisé leurs coquilles dans la journée.

Un hululement se fit entendre et un hibou vint se poser sur l'épaule de Charlie. Celui-ci décrocha le parchemin de la serre de l'animal et lui tendit un petit morceau de viande. L'oiseau s'échappa avec son butin pendant que Charlie jetait un œil au pli.

- Ca t'est adressé, fit-il en le tendant à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci décacheta le parchemin d'un coup d'ongle et commença sa lecture. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait connaissance du contenu, son visage se décomposait, tant et si bien qu'en arrivant à la signature, elle était blanche comme un linge.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Charlie.

Victoire lui tendit la lettre sans même répondre. Charlie, perplexe, lut à son tour :

« Chère Victoire,

« Quelle joie de vous avoir revue ! Je n'aurais pensé que vous puissiez avoir de tels élans de tendresse en me voyant sous ce nouveau jour. Je l'avoue, ça aura été le premier – et, sans aucun doute possible, le dernier – jour où j'aurais été ravi d'être dans la peau d'un Weasley.

« Bien à vous,

« T. E. J. »

- Par Merlin, souffla Charlie, pétrifié.

- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Et voilà, fin de cette première partie dont je ne voyais plus le bout (et ce n'est pas uniquement une question temporelle, merci de vous en inquiéter xP). Je posterais un dernier chapitre à cette fic pour vous indiquer le lien de la deuxième partie.

Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là ! =D

**(1)** Captaaaiiin Obvious !

**(2)** Rosie, range cette arme, j'ai pas finiiiiii T-T

**(3)** Weasley, Erilys… MEME COMBAT xD


	32. A suivre

**Rosine **: Si j'ose ! Carrément j'ose ! ...Mais j'ose quoi ? ^^'

Merci à **Gemini-no-Vanou** pour l'alerte, et je rappelle que les reviews sont toujours plus significatives… C'est vrai, comment puis-je savoir si vous voulez lire la suite, ou si vous voulez simplement l'avoir en marque page pour la faire lire à tous vos amis pour qu'ils se moquent T-T

- o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o - o O o -

Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore, puisque la Partie II de Filiation Spécieuse est désormais disponible, et est intitulée Grossesse Spécieuse !

.net/s/6831863/1/Grossesse_Specieuse

Enjoy !


End file.
